


En galante compagnie

by Alixe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixe/pseuds/Alixe
Summary: Ladybug trouve Adrien sur un toit après un combat. Elle propose de le raccompagner chez lui. Vont-ils réussir à saisir cette opportunité pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre ? Est-il possible de sortir avec une super-héroïne ? Peut-on cacher à sa petite amie que l'on est un super-héros ?
Relationships: Amitié - Relationship, Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Nouvelle liberté

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle histoire. Elle sera plus longue que la précédente et aura plusieurs fins alternatives. En gros, il y aura 10 chapitres communs, et ensuite, le choix entre plusieurs suites, plus ou moins longue.
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont issus de Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir, création de Thomas Astruc. Cette histoire est une fanfiction et ne peut faire l'objet d'une transaction.
> 
> Plusieurs personnes sont passées sur cette histoire, que ce soit pour faire des commentaires, améliorer des passages ou pour traquer les coquilles. J'ai nommé MiniAlixe2, Annick et l'indispensable Fenice. Grand merci à elles.

Le combat venait de se terminer. Il avait été compliqué. Ladybug n'avait réussi à mettre en œuvre l'objet que le Lucky Charm lui avait attribué que de longues minutes après que Chat Noir ait utilisé son Cataclysme. Celui-ci était parti dès qu'il fut certain que sa partenaire n'avait plus besoin de lui, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas assez de temps pour rentrer chez lui.

Il n'avait parcouru que quelques toits quand la dernière sonnerie, celle qui annonçait l'imminence de la détransformation retentit. Sagement, il décida de s'arrêter près d'une cheminée pour ne pas risquer de se retrouver en plein saut sans son costume. Il se détransforma et un Plagg épuisé – et bien entendu affamé – apparut à ses côtés.

— Manger ! le supplia son kwami.

— Deux secondes, protesta Adrien en fouillant dans sa poche. Tiens, voilà. Dépêche-toi, on peut me voir ici.

— Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un endroit plus abrité ? lui reprocha Plagg la bouche pleine.

— Pas eu le temps, expliqua Adrien. Tu as bien vu comme c'était difficile aujourd'hui.

Plagg ne répondit pas. Il avait subitement plongé dans la chemise de son porteur.

— Adrien ? fit une voix stupéfaite derrière lui.

L'interpellé se figea et se retourna lentement. Sur le toit, venait d'atterrir Ladybug.

— Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna l'héroïne.

— Oh, Ladybug, bonjour. Je… (Heureusement, Adrien avait maintenant quatre années de pratique dans l'invention d'excuses bidon pour expliquer l'inexplicable.) Eh bien, tout à l'heure, je me suis trouvé face au vilain, et Chat Noir m'a mis hors de portée. Il m'a déposé ici en me disant qu'il reviendrait me chercher et… je l'attends, quoi !

— Oh mon pauvre ! compatit Ladybug. Je parie qu'il t'a oublié. Chat est vraiment négligent parfois. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je peux te ramener chez toi.

Adrien retint une grimace. Il aurait pu trouver une excuse qui ne soit pas défavorable à son alter ego. Enfin, il n'avait pas tout perdu, il allait faire un petit voyage dans les bras de sa Lady.

— Je ne veux pas te retarder, dit-il cependant poliment.

— J'ai encore quelques minutes. Tu habites loin ?

Il lui donna l'adresse.

— Je vois. Prêt ? s'enquit-elle avant de s'approcher de lui.

— Prêt, répondit-il.

Étonnement, elle sembla gênée au moment d'enrouler son bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne faisait pas tant de manières d'habitude, que ce soit avec Chat Noir ou toute autre personne qu'elle aidait. Lui-même avait quelques scrupules à se laisser enlacer sous sa forme civile. Elle aurait serré Chat Noir beaucoup moins fort contre elle, sachant qu'il saurait s'équilibrer en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Elle s'élança et, en moins d'une minute, ils arrivèrent à proximité de l'immeuble où il habitait désormais.

— Tu peux me déposer sur la terrasse, cela t'évitera de descendre dans la rue, lui indiqua-t-il.

Deux mois auparavant, quand il avait enfin eu dix-huit ans, Adrien avait annoncé à son père qu'il désirait avoir son propre appartement. Contre l'avis paternel, il avait récupéré l'argent de ses prestations de mannequin et avait loué un pied-à-terre dans un autre arrondissement. Il avait pris soin de choisir une habitation qui lui permettait de sortir discrètement par les toits quand il devait aller remplir son devoir de héros de Paris. Il avait eu la chance de trouver ce deux-pièces, avec une mini-terrasse privative encadrée de murs aveugles. Elle était toujours à l'ombre et un peu humide, mais formait un lieu d'atterrissage parfait.

Cela sembla être tout à fait au goût de Ladybug. Elle se posa avec légèreté et jeta un regard empreint de curiosité par la porte-fenêtre qui donnait accès à la pièce principale.

— Tu veux entrer une minute, lui proposa Adrien sans réfléchir.

— Je… merci, mais je vais bientôt me détransformer alors…

À ce moment, le sifflement caractéristique de la transformation imminente retentit. Ladybug leva sur Adrien un regard affolé. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux et se retourna. Il l'entendit ravaler son air, derrière lui.

— Pas de panique, dit-il doucement. Tu vas entrer chez moi et te cacher derrière la porte du couloir à droite.

Il perçut le bruit de ses pas sur le dallage du balcon, puis sur le parquet. Enfin, la fermeture d'une porte. Les yeux toujours clos, il avança jusqu'au seuil du salon et cria :

— Frappe deux coups si je peux entrer et ouvrir les yeux.

Deux tapotements lui répondirent.

— D'accord, j'entre.

Il n'aurait pas déplu à Adrien de savoir qui se cachait dans le costume de Ladybug. Mais il était tellement conditionné à cacher son identité depuis quatre ans, qu'il avait agi par réflexe pour préserver celle de sa partenaire.

— L'interrupteur pour la lumière est à gauche de la porte, l'informa-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce. Tape un coup si tout va bien, deux si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Un coup.

— Génial. Au bout du couloir, il y a la salle de bains et les toilettes. N'hésite pas à les utiliser si besoin.

Un coup

Elle devait être en train de nourrir son kwami. D'ailleurs… Il écarta le pan de sa chemise pour libérer Plagg. De la main, il lui fit signe d'aller se cacher. Le petit génie aux oreilles de chat ne se fit pas prier. Il fila dans son panier, en haut de la bibliothèque du salon.

Adrien mourait de soif après ce dur combat. Il se dirigea vers le coin cuisine où se trouvait le réfrigérateur. Il prit deux canettes de soda.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de communication s'ouvrit et Ladybug entra timidement dans le salon.

— Viens, assieds-toi, l'invita Adrien qui s'était installé à la table du coin repas. Tu as bien mérité de te reposer cinq minutes.

Elle hésita puis s'assit en face de lui.

— Je… Merci d'avoir… répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

— C'est normal, c'est pour me ramener que tu t'es mise dans le pétrin. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il en montrant la seconde canette.

— Eh bien… oui, ce n'est pas de refus, accepta-t-elle en la prenant et en tirant sur l'opercule. Ça a été intense, aujourd'hui.

— Oui, j'ai vu, répondit-il d'un ton convaincu.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Euh, hem, du toit où j'étais, j'avais une bonne vue sur ton combat et celui de Chat Noir, se rattrapa-t-il.

— Ah, c'est vrai, tu étais tout à côté. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop peur.

— Avec toi comme défenseuse ? Je me sentais en sécurité.

Elle sembla rosir sous le compliment puis se concentra sur sa canette dont elle but quelques gorgées avec avidité.

— Merci, j'en avais bien besoin, dit-elle.

Adrien voulait bien le croire. Il avait déjà englouti les trois quarts de sa boisson.

— J'aurais dû te proposer un verre, réalisa-t-il avec retard. Désolé, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de recevoir.

Elle but quelques goulées de plus et sourit :

— Ne t'en fais pas. J'avais tellement soif que je n'aurais sans doute pas pris le temps de l'utiliser. Tu as l'air bien installé, ici. Pourquoi tu n'invites pas tes amis ?

— Si, si, je les invite, mais on ne fait pas trop de chichis. On se connaît depuis le collège et… Désolé, je te raconte ma vie, ce n'est pas très intéressant.

— Mais, si, ça m'intéresse, affirma-t-elle en rougissant sous son masque. Pourquoi cela ne m'intéresserait pas ?

— Eh bien... je suis un inconnu pour toi.

— Ah oui… enfin non. J'ai une vie aussi, et il faudrait que je vive dans une grotte pour ne pas connaître Adrien Agreste, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, on s'est déjà rencontrés… même si je suppose que ce ne sont pas de bons souvenirs pour toi.

— C'est vrai que tu m'as déjà sauvé plusieurs fois, se souvint-il. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai remercié.

— Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est mon travail.

— Travail qui s'ajoute à ta vraie vie. Ce n'est pas… lourd à gérer, parfois ? interrogea-t-il, curieux d'entendre comment sa partenaire parlait de sa double vie.

— Si, bien entendu. Enfin, je ne me plains pas. J'adore être Ladybug. Et puis maintenant, j'ai davantage de liberté, enfin je veux dire…

— Je suppose que tu as grandi et on te demande moins de comptes ? formula-t-il.

— Oui, c'est exactement ça, confirma-t-elle.

Adrien pensait que Ladybug avait à peu près son âge. À cause de l'apparence qu'elle avait prise quatre ans auparavant, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait semblé avoir passé des examens importants au moment où lui-même passait le bac. C'est lui qui l'avait informé de ses épreuves à venir, craignant de se retrouver coincé durant une attaque. Elle avait semblé inquiète et il en avait conclu qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se libérer de son côté. Heureusement, rien ne s'était passé durant les écrits. Mais elle était arrivée très en retard quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient dans la période des oraux. Heureusement, il n'avait pas été convoqué à cette heure-là et avait pu mener le combat seul avant son arrivée tardive.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua :

— Toi aussi tu profites de ta nouvelle liberté. Ça doit être compliqué, parfois, d'être tout le temps reconnu dans la rue.

— Je ne peux pas en vouloir à mes fans, mais… oui, des fois je préférerais être un parfait inconnu. Mais ça va mieux depuis que j'ai arrêté de travailler pour les agences et que je ne fais plus que quelques photos pour mon père.

— Tu peux te consacrer à tes études, je suppose. Tu étudies quoi ?

— La physique. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je désire faire plus tard. Je pourrais faire de la recherche ou enseigner. Je peux aussi intégrer à terme une école d'ingénieurs. En attendant, j'aime ce que j'apprends durant mes cours.

— C'est le principal, approuva-t-elle.

— Et toi, tu fais quoi ? s'intéressa-t-il.

— Je fais des études artistiques, répondit-elle après une légère hésitation.

Adrien n'en revenait pas. Il avait posé la question parce qu'elle était logique dans leur conversation. Et il venait d'arracher un renseignement qu'elle n'aurait jamais donné à Chat Noir, au nom de leur anonymat. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait dit la vérité et avait noté l'imprécision de la réponse, mais elle avait répondu, c'était inespéré.

— Tu aimes ce que tu fais ? continua-t-il.

Son visage s'éclaira :

— Oh oui, j'adore. J'ai obtenu l'école que je souhaitais, je suis vraiment contente.

— Tant mieux, tu mérites d'avoir une belle vie, quand tu n'es pas en train de te battre pour nous.

Elle rougit encore. Mais qu'elle était mignonne quand elle perdait un peu de son assurance ! En tant que Chat Noir, il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car il aurait eu du mal à ne pas craquer encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Sauf que là, il était en train de craquer encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà !

— Et toi, demanda-t-elle timidement. Tu aimes ta vie ?

— Oui, dans l'ensemble ça va. (Il voulut en livrer davantage, tout comme elle l'avait fait.) Je fais les études que j'ai souhaitées, j'ai des super-amis, j'ai l'occasion de pratiquer des activités que j'aime… je pense qu'il ne faut pas en demander davantage.

— C'est vrai. Il faut voir ce qu'on a déjà, même si parfois il reste des souhaits non exaucés, jugea-t-elle. Et que sont les activités que tu aimes ? s'enquit-elle en appuyant sa joue sur sa main, comme si elle avait l'intention de rester là un moment.

Lui aussi se mit à l'aise, en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

— Eh bien, je pratique l'escrime et le basket.

Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas lui révéler son rôle de Chat Noir.

— Et tu ne fais plus de piano ? (Elle rougit de nouveau – elle était tellement mignonne ! Elle balbutia :) Désolée, mais j'ai dû lire ça dans un magazine…

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser si je rends ma vie publique, se dépêcha-t-il de dire pour qu'elle ne se sente pas gênée. Je faisais du piano avant, mais cela me prenait trop de temps et j'ai réussi à convaincre mon père d'arrêter les cours. De toute manière, maintenant que je suis ici, je n'ai plus la place d'avoir un instrument aussi gros.

Les négociations avec son père pour alléger son emploi du temps quand il avait abordé sa terminale avaient été serrées et pénibles. Mais il avait réussi à échapper au piano et au chinois. C'est son départ de la maison qui avait été le plus chaotique. Quand son père s'était rendu compte qu'il prévoyait depuis des mois de profiter de sa majorité pour déménager et avoir l'usage de ses salaires de mannequin bloqués sur son compte, il avait tout fait pour dissuader son fils de partir. Il avait usé de la menace, du chantage affectif, avait affirmé qu'Adrien allait gâcher sa vie… Il avait fallu toute la diplomatie de Nathalie pour que les deux hommes ne se fâchent pas définitivement. Finalement, Gabriel l'avait laissé partir et Adrien avait accepté de continuer à poser pour lui.

Adrien chassa ces mauvais souvenirs. Il demanda :

— Et toi, tu vis encore chez tes parents ou tu es indépendante ?

Il aurait bien aimé demander si elle vivait seule ou en couple, mais il n'avait pas osé le demander expressément.

— Je suis toujours chez mes parents. Mais j'ai la possibilité de sortir discrètement, donc ça ne me gêne pas.

A priori, elle n'était pas en couple. Il dut se retenir de sourire de contentement.

— T'as l'air de gérer, approuva-t-il.

— Après tout ce temps, faut bien. Je... je vais devoir y aller, je pense, dit-elle en finissant la canette. Merci beaucoup pour le sauvetage, j'ai été très impressionnée par tes réflexes. Et merci pour la boisson.

— C'est moi qui te remercie pour m'avoir ramené. C'était cool comme moyen de transport.

Elle lui sourit (il sentit son cœur chavirer) et se leva. Il en fit autant. Ils restèrent une seconde sans bouger, ne sachant comment prendre congé.

— Tu… n'hésites pas à revenir, finit-il par dire, prenant son courage à deux mains. J'ai adoré discuter avec toi.

— J'ai apprécié aussi, reconnut-elle, les joues toujours rosées.

Alors qu'elle se décidait visiblement à regret à se diriger vers le balcon, il lança :

— Après ton prochain combat… si tu veux venir boire quelque chose ici, tu es la bienvenue. Il y aura toujours une canette au frais pour toi.

Elle passa sur la terrasse et, tout en décrochant son yoyo de sa taille, elle se tourna vers lui :

— Et si tu n'es pas là ? s'enquit-elle.

— Tu as le droit de te servir et de repartir. Tant pis pour moi.

Elle se détourna et leva les yeux en l'air pour trouver un point d'amarrage.

— Et si tu es en galante compagnie ? questionna-t-elle sans le regarder.

— C'est que tu es déjà arrivée, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Il la vit sourire et, l'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là.


	2. Ne pas rater le coche

Marinette n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle était restée un quart d'heure chez Adrien à discuter avec lui. Et il l'avait invité à revenir. Était-ce uniquement par politesse ? Elle ne le croyait pas. Il avait insisté, lui avait dit de se servir dans son frigo… et avait sous-entendu qu'il la considérait comme une galante compagnie (ok, c'était elle qui avait employé le terme).

Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait ce moment. Ce merveilleux moment. Quel bonheur d'avoir pu flirter avec Adrien sans bafouiller ! Son costume lui donnait de l'assurance, même si elle s'était sentie rougir. Il n'avait pas paru le remarquer, heureusement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle rêvait de cela… mais était-ce raisonnable ?

Elle avait fini par renoncer à Adrien à la fin de la troisième. Luka était là pour elle, Adrien semblait s'intéresser à Kagami. C'était de toute manière sans espoir. Elle se comportait comme une idiote quand elle était avec lui… alors qu'avec Luka, tout était plus facile. Il la comprenait sans qu'elle soit obligée de s'exprimer. Il arrivait à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Oui, tout était simple avec Luka… ou plus exactement, tout _aurait été_ simple, si elle n'avait pas été Ladybug et gardienne des Miraculous.

Avant de sortir avec lui, elle n'avait pas mesuré à quel point devoir disparaître à chaque alerte était une contrainte. Bien entendu, cela avait toujours été un problème. Mais elle avait des solutions : durant les cours, elle arrivait à s'éclipser quand les élèves devaient se réunir sous le préau pour être à l'abri. Quand elle était avec Alya, c'est son amie qui partait la première, espérant filmer ses héros. Chez elle, elle prétendait vouloir suivre la bataille sur son ordinateur ou disait qu'elle se sentait plus en sécurité dans sa chambre. La nuit, elle devait simplement trouver des excuses pour expliquer son manque de sommeil.

Mais quand on est avec son petit ami dans un endroit tranquille, comment partir sans que cela paraisse suspect ? Elle avait inventé des engagements pris envers ses parents (une course urgente), des rendez-vous chez le médecin qu'elle avait oubliés, le besoin de rentrer se coucher… Elle sentait que cela sonnait faux. Elle était persuadée que Luka sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'en parlait pas, il était adorable, mais c'était un non-dit entre eux qui empoisonnait leur relation. Elle craignait qu'il croie qu'elle pensait toujours à Adrien (ce qu'elle s'interdisait de faire, par respect pour son petit ami). Elle n'avait jamais pu le détromper, car il aurait fallu qu'elle avoue la vérité, et ce n'était pas possible.

À la fin de la seconde de Marinette, Luka avait passé son bac. Il voulait étudier la musique. Il avait posé sa candidature dans plusieurs écoles, dont certaines à l'étranger. Une école à Berlin avait accepté son dossier. Marinette l'avait encouragé à partir. Il en avait été blessé. De son côté à elle, cela avait été un soulagement. Elle avait retrouvé sa liberté d'action. Ils se parlaient par liaison vidéo. Mais il avait mal vécu de la sentir heureuse de son éloignement. Il avait rompu. Elle en avait eu de la peine, d'autant plus vive qu'elle savait que c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Elle avait retenu la leçon. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de liaison sérieuse avec un garçon. Quelque part, elle avait été soulagée de ne pas être sortie avec Adrien. Si elle avait vécu avec lui ce qu'elle avait expérimenté avec Luka, elle ne s'en serait pas remise aussi vite.

Durant les années passées, elle avait suivi Adrien de loin. Ils étaient restés dans le même lycée, mais n'avaient pas été dans la même classe à partir de la seconde. Elle le voyait parfois avec Alya et Nino. Sortir avec Luka et savoir qu'Adrien était en couple avec Kagami lui avait permis d'avoir une relation plus normale avec son ancien coup de cœur.

Leur première année d'études supérieures les avait tous séparés. Alya étudiait les sciences politiques, tout prenant des cours de journalisme, Nino suivait une formation pour devenir ingénieur du son, Adrien étudiait la physique, Kagami le droit et elle-même avait intégré une école de mode. Chloé était partie étudier aux États-Unis.

Par Alya qui le tenait de Nino, Marinette savait qu'Adrien n'était plus avec Kagami. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et n'avait pas demandé. À quoi bon s'y intéresser ? Elle avait aussi suivi de loin le combat d'Adrien pour devenir indépendant. Elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer son père et imaginait à quel point cela avait été dur pour le jeune mannequin de se libérer de l'emprise de celui qui était sa seule famille. Elle n'avait pas vu Adrien depuis le début de cette année universitaire. Ils avaient été chacun trop occupés à prendre de nouvelles habitudes.

Alya tenait toujours le Ladyblog. Elle avait maintenant d'autres centres d'intérêt, mais gardait toujours un œil sur les exploits des héros de Paris. Marinette s'était fait des amies dans son école, mais personne n'avait remplacé Alya. Elles continuaient à se parler presque tous les jours, surtout par téléphone et par chat, car elles avaient toutes deux des emplois du temps bien remplis.

Si Marinette avait renoncé à toute liaison amoureuse du fait de ses activités héroïques, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur. Elle avait aimé avoir un petit ami et n'aurait pas été opposée à en avoir un autre. Mais elle s'était fait une raison. Elle devait choisir entre sa vie sentimentale et sa vie héroïque. Et elle devait bien admettre qu'entre Luka et Ladybug, elle avait fait son choix. Peut-être un jour elle rencontrerait quelqu'un qui lui donnerait envie de renoncer à son Miraculous. Elle n'était pas la première porteuse et ne serait pas la dernière. Chat Noir lui manquerait sans doute, mais elle aurait une compensation. Encore lui fallait-il rencontrer l'amour de sa vie (et être aimé de lui).

Elle savait qu'elle devrait rester la Gardienne, sous peine de perdre sa mémoire. Mais c'était bien moins exigeant que de devoir répondre à l'appel des combats à tout moment. Elle avait envisagé de faire comme Maître Fu en son temps, et renoncer à vie à tout engagement sentimental. Elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Elle n'avait pas suivi la formation de l'école des Gardiens. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans amour. Cela lui avait demandé plusieurs mois de réflexion, mais elle avait décidé qu'il lui suffirait de cesser d'être Ladybug le jour où elle serait persuadée d'avoir rencontré la personne avec laquelle elle allait partager sa vie et fonder une famille. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait à faire ce choix avant plusieurs années.

Ce moment passé avec Adrien l'amenait à réfléchir sur la suite à donner à cette rencontre. Déjà, la manière dont il la regardait était nouvelle : il n'avait jamais regardé Marinette ainsi. Elle connaissait ce regard. C'était celui que Luka portait sur elle. Celui qui lui donnait l'impression d'être belle. Ladybug plaisait à Adrien. Elle en était certaine, même si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait voir en elle.

Elle-même, dans son rôle de Ladybug, avait dû réinventer sa manière de lui parler. Elle s'était calée sur lui. Une nouvelle relation, entre deux personnes qui s'étaient déjà croisées et qui avaient envie d'en apprendre davantage l'une sur l'autre.

Mais où cela allait-il la mener ? Était-elle prête à abandonner son Miraculous pour Adrien ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais finalement, la question ne se posait pas, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Elle n'était pas Marinette. Elle était Ladybug. Elle n'avait pas besoin de trouver des excuses pour partir faire son devoir. Elle était Ladybug !

Mais pouvait-elle avoir une relation amoureuse en tant qu'héroïne ? En devant sans cesse mentir ou se taire, pour dissimuler les informations qui lui permettraient d'être identifiée ? Elle savait à quel point c'était difficile. Elle devait toujours faire attention à ce qu'elle révélait à Chat Noir, alors même qu'elle lui accordait une confiance totale. Comme elle, il avait l'habitude de protéger son anonymat, et elle savait qu'il n'irait jamais la trahir auprès de Papillon.

Ses relations avec Chat Noir s'étaient bien apaisées, au cours des années. Il ne lui faisait plus la cour, et elle avait cru comprendre qu'il avait eu une relation sentimentale de son côté. Cela lui avait permis d'être moins sur la défensive vis-à-vis de lui et ils se disputaient beaucoup moins qu'au début. Elle n'aimait toujours pas quand il plaisantait trop durant les combats, mais elle avait reconnu qu'il avait un solide sens de l'humour. Elle s'était surprise à l'apprécier durant les débriefes qu'ils faisaient désormais, une fois le danger passé. Ils avaient en effet pris l'habitude de se rencontrer quand ils en éprouvaient le besoin, en dehors des moments de crise. Ils analysaient les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées et tentaient d'y trouver des parades.

Depuis que Chat Noir se comportait en simple ami, il avait cessé de l'appeler « ma Lady » et lui donnait maintenant du « Buguinette », plus neutre, et assez affectueux pour montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir repoussé. Le « Milady » par contre avait survécu. Son partenaire l'utilisait, soit pour indiquer qu'il avait assimilé une de ses directives ( _À tes ordres, Milady_ ), soit, lors de leurs discussions, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la trouvait trop autoritaire.

Malgré cette très agréable complicité, leurs échanges étaient toujours prudents. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient laisser échapper des détails qui leur permettraient de se reconnaître. Discuter avec Adrien serait encore plus délicat. Avec Chat Noir, même si cela n'était jamais arrivé, Marinette savait qu'elle pouvait de permettre une certaine marge d'erreur. Dire qu'elle se passionnait pour le stylisme ou que ses parents tenaient une boulangerie n'était pas souhaitable, mais ne l'identifierait pas nécessairement. Avec Adrien, ce serait une autre paire de manches. Elle devrait être particulièrement prudente.

Non, c'était de la folie ! Ladybug ne pouvait pas avoir une vie sentimentale, encore moins que Marinette. Elle était folle.

Follement amoureuse.

oOo

Adrien resta un bon moment à regarder la terrasse que Ladybug venait de quitter. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était resté à discuter un quart d'heure avec elle. Plus que discuter. Flirter. À la fin, en tout cas.

Il pensait avoir renoncé à elle. Il l'avait fait. Il avait renoncé à sa partenaire. Celle qui le repoussait quand il tentait de lui plaire. Celle qui était directive, sûre d'elle – parfois trop. Celle qui ne voulait pas de lui.

Pour être franc, il appréciait beaucoup la relation amicale et coopérative qu'il avait maintenant développée avec elle. Même si cela n'avait pas été parfait, devenir le petit ami de Kagami avait eu un effet positif. Cela lui avait permis de reconsidérer ses liens avec Ladybug.

Sortir avec Kagami aurait été satisfaisant si ses obligations en tant que Chat Noir n'avaient pas compliqué leur relation. Savoir qu'il devait toujours être disponible l'avait obligé à garder une certaine distance avec sa petite amie. Elle était subtile, elle l'avait senti. Elle avait pensé qu'il ne voulait pas s'investir. Elle avait fini par rompre. Il avait été déçu – et un peu vexé, il devait bien se l'avouer – mais n'avait pas eu tant de peine que cela. Il appréciait beaucoup Kagami, mais il n'était pas profondément amoureux d'elle. C'est ce qu'il avait compris par la suite. Parce que durant leur relation, il avait vraiment essayé. Et une fois son amour-propre remis de cette rupture, il avait d'autant plus respecté Kagami qui avait eu le courage de mettre fin à une situation qui était loin d'être pleinement satisfaisante.

Désormais, il partageait avec sa partenaire héroïque une solide confiance, une grande complicité qui faisait leur force, une franche camaraderie et des moments d'amitié. Si au gré des combats il se retrouvait couché sur elle ou s'ils se touchaient à des endroits réputés intimes, ils n'y prêtaient plus attention. Ce qui comptait c'est qu'ils avaient évité la blessure, qu'ils étaient capables de continuer le combat, qu'ils s'étaient efficacement protégés.

Pour celle qui venait de sortir de chez lui, c'était une autre histoire. La Ladybug rougissante, un peu intimidée, mais qui avait quand même trouvé le moyen de lui demander l'air de rien si elle avait des chances de le trouver en galante compagnie, l'avait totalement électrisé. Pas question qu'il laisse tomber.

Allait-elle revenir ? Il l'espérait. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de rater le coche.

oOo

— C'est bon, tu gères ? demanda Chat Noir à Ladybug. J'ai un devoir sur table qui commence dans cinq minutes.

— Vas-y, vite. À la prochaine.

— Merci Buguinette.

Avec leurs études qui devenaient de plus en plus exigeantes – la terminale avait été compliquée –, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'accepter que l'un ou l'autre arrive en retard ou parte rapidement. En fonction de leur disponibilité, ils s'entraidaient pour limiter le temps d'intervention de celui qui avait le plus de contraintes.

Ladybug avait encore deux minutes devant elle. Elle alla réconforter l'akumatisé, répondit à une ou deux questions de journalistes qui avaient fondu sur elle ( _bonjour, Nadja, j'espère que vous allez bien)_ et s'était éclipsée par les toits.

Elle n'avait pas cours cette après-midi. Elle ne connaissait pas l'emploi du temps d'Adrien. Peut-être était-il chez lui. Elle était bien décidée à lui rendre une petite visite, comme il l'y avait invité. Et s'il était absent ? Oserait-elle se servir une boisson comme il lui avait proposé ? Peut-être.

Elle repéra un endroit discret pour se détransformer – les cheminées de Paris étaient très pratiques pour se dissimuler. Heureusement qu'une grande partie des habitations dataient du XIXe siècle.

— Déjà fatiguée, Marinette ? s'enquit Tikki.

— Non, j'ai une visite à faire avant de rentrer chez moi. Tiens, voici un cookie. Je vais te demander de me transformer de nouveau, après.

— Tu vas aller voir Adrien ?

— Oui.

Tikki avait reproché à Marinette d'avoir pris le risque d'être identifiée quand elle avait ramené Adrien chez lui. L'héroïne avait dû reconnaître avoir perdu la notion du temps en compagnie du jeune homme et d'avoir frôlé la catastrophe. Heureusement qu'il avait sauvé la situation !

Pour cette raison, elle avait gardé pour elle sa résolution de retourner le voir. Mais elle ne pouvait rien cacher bien longtemps à son kwami qui l'accompagnait partout où elle allait. D'ailleurs, Tikki ne fit aucune remarque. Elle devait considérer que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Adrien, c'était peine perdue.

— C'est bon, fit le kwami quand elle se sentit prête.

— Merci, Tikki, fit affectueusement Marinette qui se sentait un peu coupable de ses cachotteries. Je te prendrais ce que tu veux à la boutique, quand on rentrera.

Redevenue Ladybug, elle bondit de toit en toit jusqu'à la terrasse d'Adrien. Par prudence, cependant, elle fit une pause quelques immeubles avant d'arriver et vérifia que personne ne pouvait la voir plonger chez son ami. Une fois à l'abri entre les murs aveugles, elle regarda par la vitre qui donnait sur son salon. Adrien n'était pas en vue. Elle poussa doucement la porte-fenêtre. Elle céda sous sa pression. Elle hésita à entrer. Était-il présent dans une autre pièce ?

Elle frappa au carreau pour le prévenir. Personne ne se manifesta. Oserait-elle pénétrer chez lui en son absence ? Prendre une boisson et lui laisser un mot de remerciement ? Comment allait-il le prendre ? Comme une intrusion ? Elle ne voulait pas paraître malpolie ou incapable de comprendre que certaines invitations ne doivent pas être prises au premier degré. Finalement, elle franchit le seuil. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à boire au frais, et elle aurait sa réponse.

En arrivant dans l'espace cuisine, elle sourit, soulagée. Il y avait un mot collé sur réfrigérateur. On pouvait y lire :

_Salut !  
Sers-toi, j'ai fait le plein.  
À une prochaine fois ?_

_Adrien_

Pour qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté, il avait même dessiné une petite coccinelle au-dessus de son message. Elle ouvrit le frigo et écarquilla les yeux, avant d'être prise de fou rire. Le réfrigérateur était uniquement et totalement rempli de canettes et bouteilles, toutes de marque et de contenu différents. Il y avait plus d'une centaine de boissons variées. Le message était clair _: je ne connais pas tes préférences, alors je te propose le plus grand choix possible._

Ce garçon était un amour ! Comment avait-elle pu renoncer à lui ? Elle prit une canette au hasard. Il les avait achetées pour elle, peu importait le goût, elle ne pouvait qu'adorer ! Elle referma le frigo et regarda autour d'elle. Elle repéra un paquet de feuilles auto-adhésives et le pot de stylos sur le bureau, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elle écrivit un petit mot et le colla sous celui qui lui avait été destiné. Elle hésita. Et si elle attendait le maître des lieux ? Non, décida-t-elle. C'était plus amusant – et plus excitant – de repousser le moment où ils se verraient à nouveau.

Elle cala la canette qu'elle s'était attribuée contre sa hanche – elle la retrouverait dans son sac en se détransformant – et repartit par le balcon, après avoir soigneusement tiré la porte-fenêtre derrière elle.

oOo

Adrien rentra de cours assez tard. Il s'était demandé tout l'après-midi si Ladybug passerait chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater ses devoirs sur table et avait décidé de suivre son emploi du temps normal. Il se blinda pour se préparer à l'idée qu'elle n'était sans doute pas venue. Cela ne voudrait rien dire. Peut-être qu'elle non plus n'avait pas eu le temps. Peut-être se déciderait-elle dans une semaine, dans un mois… ou jamais. Peu importe, il avait au moins tenté sa chance.

Arrivé dans son salon, il regarda autour de lui. Quelque chose avait-il été dérangé ? Un regard vers la cuisine le rassura. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha pour lire le petit mot qui s'était ajouté sous le sien.

_Adrien,_

_Merci pour le coup à boire,  
ça fait du bien.  
Par contre, je m'inquiète un peu  
pour ton équilibre alimentaire.  
On en reparle une prochaine fois ?_

Elle avait mis une coccinelle en signature. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Pas question qu'il renonce, cette fois ! Il avait bien l'intention de gagner l'amour de sa jolie Lady.


	3. Suivre les règles

Presque une semaine se passa avant l'alerte akuma suivante. Jamais Marinette ne l'avait attendu avec autant d'impatience. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait retourner voir Adrien quand elle le voulait. Elle savait où il habitait et il avait clairement indiqué qu'elle était la bienvenue chez lui. Mais ils avaient implicitement convenu de règles et elle voulait les suivre. Sans compter qu'une partie d'elle-même espérait qu'il était aussi impatient qu'elle. Après cette année humiliante où elle avait été incapable de gérer correctement son attirance pour lui, se faire un peu désirer ne lui déplaisait pas (même si elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien). Peut-être était-ce aussi une manière de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle avait mûri et qu'elle maîtrisait mieux ses sentiments.

Quand enfin le Papillon se manifesta, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement. On était samedi après-midi. Il y avait toutes les chances qu'Adrien soit chez lui ou ait la possibilité d'y revenir pendant qu'elle combattrait.

C'est toute guillerette qu'elle rejoignit Chat Noir qui avait déjà commencé à asticoter leur vilain. Son partenaire paraissait d'excellente humeur. Tout en sautant dans tous les sens, il enchaînait les bons mots avec virtuosité. Les années écoulées lui avaient été profitables. Même s'il avait l'air de s'amuser, elle savait que chaque manœuvre avait pour but de sonder les capacités octroyées par le Papillon. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient rendu compte que chacun des pouvoirs qu'ils avaient à combattre recelait une faiblesse. Parfois le vilain manquait d'agilité, ou bien il avait un angle mort permettant de le surprendre ou avait des objectifs trop opposés à ceux du Papillon pour que celui-ci puisse le manipuler à sa guise.

Celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'utilisait qu'une seule de ses mains. L'autre contenait sans doute l'akuma. Par contre, il était rapide et tout ce qu'il touchait se transformait en statue de glace. L'akumatisé fit soudain un bond inattendu et arriva à toucher des doigts le bâton de Chat Noir qui, glacé, devint glissant. Chat qui y était accroché à dix mètres du sol se retrouva à filer vers le bas sans arriver à ralentir sa chute. Ladybug lança son yoyo pour le récupérer.

— Assez joué, Chaton, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de la journée. Je vais tenter de voir ce qu'il tient dans sa main gauche. Tu continues à l'occuper ?

— Pressée de repartir, Buguinette ? T'as pas cours le samedi, j'espère ! T'as un rencard ?

— Peut-être, répondit-elle, ce qui fit sourire son partenaire. Tu es prêt ?

— À ton service, Milady, dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Ce fut un peu plus compliqué que prévu mais Chat Noir et sa partenaire réussirent à désenvoûter la victime du Papillon sans trop de mal.

— Tu peux gérer ? demanda Ladybug une fois qu'elle eut purifié l'akuma et tout remis en place.

— Sans problème, répondit-il, ravi de la voir si pressée de le rejoindre.

De son côté, il avait quelques minutes d'avance car elle devait se détransformer et nourrir son kwami avant de pouvoir se rendre chez lui.

Chat Noir fit ce qu'ils appelaient « le service après-vente » avant de prendre le chemin du retour. L'avant-dernier coussinet venait de disparaître. Il ne devait pas traîner. Il ne prit cependant pas le chemin le plus direct, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de tomber sur sa partenaire. Par sécurité, il choisit également de se détransformer sous un porche désert, à deux maisons de chez lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie atterrir sur son propre balcon. Il rejoignit son immeuble à pied et prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre au dernier étage.

Sa terrasse était vide quand il pénétra dans son appartement.

— Plagg, dépêche-toi de prendre ton fromage et de te cacher. Vite !

— Faut te calmer ! Je suis épuisé.

— Si elle te voit, je te nourris de yaourts pendant six mois !

— Des menaces, toujours des menaces ! C'est que j'ai l'estomac fragile, moi, prétendit Plagg en fonçant vers le placard qui servait de cave à fromage.

Adrien alluma la télévision et sélectionna la chaîne où étaient retransmis les combats contre les akumatisés. Nadja Chamack était encore en train de commenter leurs derniers exploits. Il entendit frapper au carreau. Ladybug était derrière la vitre, attendant qu'il l'invite à entrer. Il alla à la fenêtre et ouvrit le battant.

— Une petite soif ? demanda-t-il pour l'accueillir.

— Oui, je venais voir s'il te restait une canette ou deux.

— En cherchant bien, je devrais bien trouver un truc à boire sous mes fruits et légumes.

Elle rit.

— Tu me rassures. Je pensais que tu ne te nourrissais que de nourriture déshydratée.

Il avait réorganisé son frigo en mettant la plupart des canettes dans un placard et en réintégrant les laitages et crudités à leur place.

— Tu prends quoi ? demanda-t-il en la faisant choisir.

Elle se servit.

— Tu dois toujours suivre un régime ? s'enquit-elle.

— Moins drastique qu'avant. Pour être franc, je fais pas mal d'entorses à ce qui m'a été prescrit. Heureusement, je fais assez de sport pour que cela ne se voie pas trop.

— Tu manges des pâtisseries ?

— Je n'en achète pas moi-même mais quand j'ai l'occasion, je ne m'en prive pas.

S'il l'avait pu, il aurait totalement abandonné le mannequinat. Quand il était plus jeune, cette activité lui permettait de rompre l'isolement où le maintenait sa famille. Désormais, il n'en avait plus besoin. Il avait des amis et suivait des études. Il aurait aimé se fondre dans l'anonymat et pouvoir se faire de nouveaux amis sans craindre que ce ne soit que des parasites désirant récupérer quelques miettes de célébrité.

Mais, sous l'impulsion de Nathalie, il avait passé un marché avec son père : celui-ci le laissait partir et réglait le loyer de son appartement. En échange, Adrien continuait à poser pour présenter sa collection. Deux raisons l'avaient poussé à s'y résoudre. La première c'est que cela lui évitait de trouver un autre travail pour garder son logement (il ne voulait pas dépenser trop vite le capital amassé durant sa minorité). La seconde, c'est que cela lui permettait de garder un lien avec son père. Un rapport professionnel, finalement moins frustrant que le précédent car Adrien en attendait moins. À moins que ce soit son père qui s'avérait capable d'exprimer davantage d'intérêt pour son mannequin que pour son fils. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela valait bien quelques restrictions alimentaires et des sorties publiques limitées.

Adrien proposa à sa visiteuse de s'installer sur son canapé. Il s'y assit aussi, laissant une cinquantaine de centimètres entre eux pour ne pas qu'elle se sente oppressée.

— Le combat s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il pour initier la conversation.

— Oui, sans problème. Chat Noir a super bien géré.

— Formidable ! apprécia-t-il, très flatté par ce compliment spontané.

Il résista à la tentation de lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de son partenaire. Ce ne serait pas correct. Il chercha un sujet de conversation. Pas évident sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'interroger sur sa vie.

— Quel est le dernier film que tu as vu ?

Elle parut surprise par la question avant de sembler comprendre la manœuvre.

— Je ne vais pas tellement au cinéma, répondit-elle. Avec les bloqueurs dans les salles, j'ai toujours peur de rater les alertes. Je préfère visionner des séries chez moi.

— Pareil pour moi, répondit-il un peu trop vite. Enfin, je veux dire…

— Si tu es reconnu, ça peut tourner à l'émeute, crut-elle deviner.

— Voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Ils avaient des séries en commun et d'autres qu'ils tentèrent mutuellement de se convaincre de suivre. Au bout d'une heure de discussion, les yeux de Ladybug tombèrent sur l'horloge de la box qui alimentait la télévision. Elle bondit sur ses pieds.

— Je suis super en retard. Mes parents vont m'appeler pour dîner !

Elle était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur sa terrasse. Adrien devait trouver rapidement un prétexte pour la faire revenir.

— L'épisode de _Coleoptera_ sort lundi. Tu viens le voir avec moi ?

— Lundi, ça va être compliqué. Mardi, 22 h ?

— Super. À mardi.

Ils se sourirent et elle s'envola.

oOo

Marinette se sentit nerveuse alors qu'elle se préparait à rejoindre Adrien. C'était un vrai rendez-vous, cette fois-ci. Elle n'était pas une amie qu'on invitait à l'occasion pour discuter. Il l'avait invitée à sortir voir un film avec lui. Enfin, une série, c'était pareil. Et chez lui, et ça, ce n'était pas pareil. À 22 h en plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de proposer cet horaire ? (Ok, elle n'était pas libre avant.)

Est-ce qu'une jeune fille s'invite chez un garçon à cette heure-là ? (Oui, quand elle a envie de flirter. Plus si affinité.) Marinette se vit devenir écarlate dans le miroir où elle se regardait. Heureusement qu'elle porterait son masque qui cacherait en partie ses joues et leur couleur traîtresse. _Inspirer_. _Expirer. Tout va bien se passer._

Trois ans auparavant, elle aurait imaginé le pire : agacé par son comportement incohérent et des rougissements, il lui faisait comprendre que tout compte fait, il n'était pas intéressé. Ou, pire, il la reconnaissait. Et elle aurait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas y aller.

Mais elle avait mûri. Elle allait y aller. Si finalement elle ne lui plaisait pas, eh bien, au moins, elle aurait essayé. Et s'il la reconnaissait… eh bien, si elle devait rendre son Miraculous, au moins elle aurait un petit copain.

Voilà ! Alya serait fière d'elle. Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas le lui raconter ! Mais comment allait-elle faire pour lui cacher qu'elle avait un petit ami ? Elle se raisonna : elle allait commencer par avoir un petit ami avant de se poser cette question.

Dans la glace, elle regarda avec fierté la Marinette si raisonnable qu'elle était devenue. Avant de sauter en l'air quand l'alarme qu'elle avait programmée sur son téléphone se déclencha. Il était l'heure de partir.

— Tikki ?

Le petit kwami rouge vint flotter devant sa porteuse.

— Tu es sûre de toi, Marinette ?

— Tout à fait. Tikki, transforme-moi !

Avant de partir, Ladybug prit avec précaution la boîte de macarons qu'elle avait prélevée dans la boutique en rentrant de cours. Puis elle monta sur sa terrasse et s'élança sur les toits de Paris.

La porte-fenêtre était entrebâillée quand elle arriva. Heureusement que le temps était doux pour un mois de novembre et qu'Adrien n'était pas trop frileux. À travers la vitre, elle le vit assis à son bureau, en train de consulter son ordinateur. Elle frappa légèrement. Il se tourna vers elle, sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

— Pile à l'heure, se réjouit-il. Prête pour découvrir ce que les scénaristes nous ont concocté ?

— J'attends ça avec impatience, répondit-elle. (Elle lui tendit les macarons.) Puisque tu te charges des boissons, j'ai apporté de quoi grignoter.

— Oh, merci, j'adore ! D'une des meilleures pâtisseries de Paris, en plus. Ce sont les parents d'une amie à moi qui la tiennent.

 _Mais qu'elle était stupide !_ Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il allait reconnaître la boîte.

Il dut la voir se décomposer car il ajouta immédiatement :

— Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne vais pas demander à mon amie de me décrire la jolie fille qui est venue lui acheter des macarons.

Elle reprit sa respiration et arriva à rebondir :

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que je suis jolie ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il lui dédia un sourire lumineux. Elle sentit ses genoux se liquéfier.

— Question d'intuition. On y va ?

Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre de quoi il était question. La série ! Ne pas oublier la raison de sa venue ! Elle choisit une boisson puis s'installa à un bout du canapé, pendant qu'il se laissait tomber à l'autre extrémité. Il avait ouvert la boîte qu'elle avait amenée et l'avait posée sur la table basse.

Il lança l'écran.

— Ça t'ennuie si je baisse un peu les lumières ? demanda-t-il. On verra mieux.

— Comme tu préfères, répondit-elle en tentant de ne pas penser à l'atmosphère intime que cela allait créer.

Une fois l'épisode commencé, elle entra totalement dedans, et lui aussi. Ils échangèrent des commentaires, rirent, protestèrent et couinèrent de concert, au gré des intrigues qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux. C'était encore mieux qu'avec Alya ! Quand retentit le générique de fin, ils se regardèrent, ravis. Ils se mirent à avancer des hypothèses sur ce que réserverait la suite, allant même jusqu'à vérifier un détail sur lequel ils divergeaient dans un épisode antérieur (et c'est elle qui avait eu raison, ah mais !).

Au cours de la discussion, ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés et s'étaient tournés pour se trouver face à face. À un moment, ils arrivèrent à la fin d'un argumentaire, sans que l'un d'eux ne relance. Ils restèrent à se regarder, sans rien dire. Adrien n'avait pas remonté la luminosité et l'atmosphère sembla soudain à Ladybug très intime. Sous le regard vert de son hôte, elle sentit son cerveau se figer et se trouva incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ou de bouger. _Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer comme quand j'avais quatorze ans !_

Mais Adrien aussi semblait statufié. Il la regarda intensément, avant de lentement approcher sa main de son visage. Elle sentit son cœur partir à fond de train, alors qu'il lui caressait la joue du bout des doigts. Puis il se pencha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut comme une explosion.

* * *


	4. Apparences

Les trois jours qui le séparaient de la soirée où Ladybug devait revenir parurent très longs à Adrien. C'était un vrai rencard, cette fois. Il savait qu'elle l'avait compris, même s'ils l'avaient décidé en coup de vent, alors qu'elle était sur le départ.

Trois jours ! Il passa une partie du dimanche avec Nino – qui lui conseilla de se trouver une petite copine ( _oui, c'est en cours, mais pas de chance, je ne peux pas te le dire_ ), alla en cours le lundi et passa la soirée à prévoir la visite du lendemain.

Comment allait-il s'habiller ? Devait-il prévoir des bougies ou un truc un peu romantique ? Des fleurs ? Un peu d'alcool ? (Non, elle devait faire comme lui, se méfier de tout ce qui la ferait trop parler ou la mettrait hors-jeu pour un combat.) Devait-il prévoir un petit quelque chose à manger ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à tournicoter comme ça ? lui demanda Plagg.

— Rien, je réfléchis.

— C'est à cause de Ladybug ?

— Mais non !

— Tu parles !

— Tu n'as pas un fromage à manger ? s'agaça Adrien.

— Il n'est pas assez fait !

— Garde bien ton placard fermé quand elle sera là.

— Ce que vous pouvez avoir le nez délicat ! protesta Plagg.

— Pas seulement à cause de l'odeur, gros malin ! Elle sait que tu manges du fromage. Elle me grillerait !

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui caches que tu es Chat Noir.

— C'est elle qui ne veut pas savoir qui je suis.

— Vous êtes bien compliqués.

— Mais oui, mais oui…

Finalement, Adrien décida d'être le plus minimaliste possible. Il l'avait juste invité pour une projection. Cela se passait chez lui, le soir, et s'il semblait trop attendre d'elle, il risquait de l'effrayer ou de la rendre mal à l'aise. Voilà, juste l'épisode prêt à être lancé, une boisson fraîche (il avait du stock, beaucoup de stock), un paquet de popcorn et le canapé.

Et lui.

Il lui sembla que la journée du mardi se traînait. Il rentra et se fit rapidement à manger, pour avoir terminé à temps. Après avoir rangé la cuisine, il lui resta ensuite près de trois heures à tuer. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et se mit à surfer sur internet.

Enfin, il l'entendit frapper doucement au carreau. Il se leva pour l'accueillir. Elle lui offrit des macarons venant de la boulangerie des parents de Marinette. Quand il lui dit qu'il connaissait la fille des pâtissiers, elle sembla troublée. Il la rassura rapidement. Il ne se servirait pas de cette coïncidence pour identifier la jolie fille qui se cachait sous son masque.

Elle rebondit sur sa galanterie en lui demandant comment il pouvait savoir qu'elle était jolie. Il sourit. Rien qu'au ton employé et à la question, il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucun complexe sur son physique. Bien entendu qu'elle était jolie ! Et encore plus quand elle commençait à rosir comme elle venait de le faire sous le compliment. Il eut soudain très envie de l'embrasser. Pour s'en dissuader, il proposa de lancer l'épisode.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Elle se plaça à un bout, il prit l'autre. Machinalement, il allait baisser les lumières quand il réalisa qu'elle pourrait interpréter son réflexe comme le début d'une tentative de séduction (oui, c'était l'idée générale, mais pas forcément tout de suite).

Il demanda donc la permission, qu'elle lui accorda. Puis il lança l'épisode, qui tint toutes ses promesses. Elle réagit tout au long exactement sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. C'était encore mieux qu'avec Nino ! La discussion qui suivit lui plut aussi beaucoup. C'était tellement chouette d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi fan que lui.

Il fut totalement pris par leur échange, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque à quel point leur conversation passionnée avait fait briller ses yeux. Totalement captivé par ce spectacle, Adrien rata une de ses réponses et le silence tomba entre eux. Ils se dévisagèrent intensément. L'envie de l'embrasser revint en force. Ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux était encourageant. La discussion les avait rapprochés. Il n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour lui caresser la joue et se pencher un peu pour atteindre ses lèvres.

Ce fut un éblouissement.

Tout à coup, plus rien ne compta à part sa bouche sur la sienne, son corps entre ses bras, sa nuque qu'il entourait de sa main. Il finit par interrompre le baiser, totalement à bout de souffle.

Il rencontra le regard à la fois chaviré et stupéfait de sa Lady. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés, mais à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il n'aurait su dire si elle lui avait grimpé dessus ou s'il l'avait lui-même attirée là. Sans doute un peu des deux.

Il vit la gêne dans ses yeux quand elle réalisa sa position. Elle se crispa et tenta maladroitement de se dégager. Il la prit par la taille pour l'aider à reprendre sa place, notant au passage que c'était moins facile de la soulever sans son propre costume.

Pour alléger l'atmosphère, il lança :

— Heureusement que j'ai de quoi nous rafraîchir au frigo.

Elle se détendit un peu et le silence retomba entre eux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Devait-il commenter ce qui venait d'arriver ? La reprendre dans ses bras ? Enchaîner sur un autre sujet ?

— Il faut que j'y aille, murmura-t-elle en se levant.

— Tu reviendras ? demanda-t-il anxieusement en se remettant lui aussi sur ses pieds.

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête.

— Quand ? ne put-il s'empêcher d'insister.

Elle cligna les yeux comme si elle n'arrivait pas à rassembler des idées, avant de proposer :

— Jeudi ?

Normalement, il avait son entraînement de basket. Mais son choix fut vite fait :

— Formidable !

Elle lui sourit timidement et se sauva vers le balcon (du moins c'est l'impression qu'il eut). Quand elle eut disparu, il se laissa retomber sur son canapé.

Eh bien, s'il avait pu prévoir ça ! Il ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait en ressentir autant avec un simple baiser. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé ça avec Kagami qui était pourtant très jolie.

Mais la beauté n'a rien à voir là-dedans, réalisa-t-il. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'aspect qu'avait Ladybug. Quand il la pensait « mignonne » c'est plutôt ses expressions qu'il avait en tête : son air déterminé quand une difficulté se présentait, son intense concentration quand elle réfléchissait, ses yeux étincelants quand elle était en colère, ses rougeurs quand elle était émue ou intimidée. Et son regard… en se remémorant ses yeux troublés après leur baiser, il frissonna.

Sa propre expérience lui avait appris que leur apparence héroïque correspondait à l'idée mentale qu'ils s'en étaient faite le jour de leur première transformation. Peut-être n'était-elle pas brune, et elle n'avait sans doute pas de couettes (en Lady Cat, c'est une longue tresse qu'elle avait imaginée). Peut-être que les fameuses couettes dataient de son enfance ou de l'image d'une superhéroïne qui l'avait frappée.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient changé d'apparence héroïque en quatre ans, alors qu'en réalité leur corps avait évolué. De son côté, il avait pris quinze centimètres et ses épaules s'étaient musclées. Ses joues avaient perdu leurs rondeurs et son menton était moins lisse.

Quant à elle, elle ne devait plus avoir le corps de jeune adolescente qu'elle présentait toujours dans son costume. Elle aussi avait dû s'étoffer. Il ne servait à rien de tenter de deviner son apparence réelle. Rien ne prouvait même qu'elle soit de type européen. Le choix physique inconscient qu'elle avait fait la première fois avait pu être purement culturel, davantage basé sur une représentation mentale issue des comics et animés plutôt que sur sa propre image.

C'est d'une personnalité qu'il était amoureux, et ce depuis des années. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait de la tenir dans ses bras, pas étonnant qu'il ait réagi avec autant de démesure.

Quant à elle… Elle aussi avait été dépassée par ses émotions. Elle aussi avait ressenti davantage qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Était-ce simplement une attirance physique ? Que savait-elle de lui sinon qu'elle l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois ? Il n'aimait pas tellement cette idée. Pas plus que celle qu'elle ait été attirée par lui parce qu'il était mannequin. Non, c'était impossible, pas sa Lady ! Et puis, cela voudrait dire qu'elle le repoussait en tant que Chat Noir pour une idole de papier ! Qu'il incarnait également, qui plus est ! Il serait son propre rival. Quelle ironie ! Non, c'était impossible ! Il secoua la tête en souriant. Il s'imaginait vraiment des situations abracadabrantes.

Le plus vraisemblable était qu'il lui ait plu pendant leur conversation le jour où il l'avait ramené. Après tout, il y a plein de couples qui se forment après une rencontre en soirée. Ils avaient réussi à trouver une certaine connivence en parlant de leurs contraintes respectives, elle avait apprécié son attitude quand elle s'était détransformée (il savait combien son anonymat était vital, pour elle). Et il avait réussi à l'amuser avec le coup des boissons.

En tout cas, une chose était certaine : elle n'avait jamais été embrassée par son rival comme il venait de le faire ce soir-là.

oOo

C'est avec le corps, le cœur et l'esprit en déroute que Ladybug s'enfuit de chez Adrien. Mais comment un seul baiser pouvait-il la mettre dans cet état ?

Des baisers, elle en avait échangé avec Luka. Ils étaient même allés jusqu'à se caresser sous leur T-shirt. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé un tel bouleversement… Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans et que leur relation était finalement restée très chaste. Luka aurait sans doute apprécié à aller plus loin. Il avait dix-sept ans à l'époque. Mais il n'avait jamais demandé davantage qu'elle n'était prête à expérimenter. C'était vraiment un garçon bien. (Qui n'avait cependant jamais rempli un frigo de boissons pour elle. Personne n'est parfait.)

Sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle rêvait à Adrien depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait réagi de manière excessive. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer en se remémorant la position où elle s'était retrouvée quand ils avaient cessé de s'embrasser. Dire qu'elle avait pensé renoncer à lui ! Finalement, il était resté quelque part dans son cœur, ne demandant qu'à revenir au premier plan. Il avait suffi qu'il lui offre un soda pour que tout bascule.

Elle atterrit sur sa terrasse et sauta sur sa mezzanine par la lucarne. Au lieu de se détransformer tout de suite, elle descendit au niveau inférieur et se regarda dans la glace. Lui aussi avait ressenti la force de ce baiser. Lui aussi en avait paru stupéfait. Mais que voyait-il en elle ?

Elle contempla le corps qui n'avait pas fini sa croissance. Celui qui avait été le sien quand elle avait revêtu le costume de Ladybug. Était-ce celui-ci qui attirait Adrien, alors qu'il avait maintenant dix-huit ans ? C'était… malsain. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas croire une chose pareille. D'ailleurs il ne lui parlait pas comme à une gamine, mais comme à une égale. Il savait qu'elle n'avait plus quatorze ans ! (Sauf qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas connaître son âge réel ni son apparence !)

Son double devait-il changer d'aspect pour montrer ce qu'elle était désormais ? Pas question ! Son apparence actuelle, qui avait peu à peu divergé de la Ladybug des origines, était sa meilleure protection. Si elle avait été consciente des enjeux la première fois qu'elle s'était transformée, elle aurait choisi une représentation totalement différente. Quelle stupidité d'avoir gardé ses couettes ! Elle ne savait pas comment personne ne s'était jamais douté de la vérité. Sans doute avait-elle été sauvée par ce qu'elle considérait à l'époque comme ses pires malédictions : sa maladresse et sa propension à bégayer en situation de stress. Qui pouvait croire qu'elle était cette héroïne qui donnait une image si sûre d'elle-même ?

— Détransformation !

Au milieu des étincelles, sa silhouette actuelle surgit. Plus grande, avec des formes féminines bien plus prononcées, des cheveux toujours d'un noir profond mais désormais coupés en carré, juste en dessous des oreilles.

Pouvait-elle plaire à Adrien sous cette forme ? Pas sûr. Il n'avait jamais semblé attiré par elle, bien qu'ils se revoient régulièrement. Il l'appréciait, elle le savait, mais pas davantage qu'Alya ou Alix.

Finalement, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette soirée. Cela avait été aussi fantastique qu'effrayant. Elle avait deux jours pour savoir si elle retournerait voir Adrien.

oOo

Finalement, Adrien revit Ladybug le lendemain de leur soirée. Il y eut une alerte akuma et les deux héros de Paris se retrouvèrent aux alentours des dégâts causés par le vilain du jour.

— Tu ne trouves pas que le Papillon manque d'inspiration, en ce moment ? questionna Chat Noir. On a déjà eu le jardinier fou.

— Au moins, ça nous fait gagner du temps, répondit Ladybug d'une voix morne.

Chat Noir examina Ladybug un peu inquiet.

— Ça ne va pas, Buguinette ? T'as l'air de ne pas avoir le moral.

— Rien de grave. Je me pose des questions, c'est tout. Bon, on y va ?

Ils y allèrent. Ça fut assez facile et il leur restait quelques minutes avant de se détransformer quand tout fut terminé.

— Tu sembles vraiment contrariée, insista Chat Noir quand ils se perchèrent sur un toit avant de se séparer. Tu veux en parler ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Je… j'ai commencé à voir quelqu'un ces derniers temps et… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? (À part l'embrasser comme un fou.)_

— Il a fait quelque chose qui t'a ennuyée ? interrogea-t-il faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser apparaître son angoisse.

— Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste… compliqué.

— Peut-être que tu devrais en discuter avec lui, conseilla Chat Noir. ( _Oui, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !)_ Parfois on se fait des montagnes d'un simple malentendu.

— Peut-être, soupira Ladybug. C'est si compliqué quand on aime quelqu'un.

_Elle m'aime ! Elle m'aime !_

— Et toi, continua sa partenaire. Ça va ?

— Moi aussi, je vois quelqu'un, avoua-t-il. Je crois que ça va. Enfin, si elle ne se pose pas des questions dans son coin, comme tu le fais. Mais si c'était le cas, on en parlerait ensemble. J'espère.

_Viens me parler, ma Lady ! Ne reste pas toute seule avec tes questions !_

— Je suis certaine qu'elle n'a aucune question à se poser à ton sujet. Elle a de la chance d'être tombée sur quelqu'un comme toi, affirma Ladybug.

_Si tu le penses vraiment, pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec moi ?_

— Euh, merci, répondit Chat Noir. C'est une déclaration ?

Ladybug éclata de rire.

— Non, désolée Chaton, mais je trouve toujours que ce serait une mauvaise idée de sortir ensemble.

— Si tu le dis. Bon, j'ai juste le temps de rentrer. À une prochaine, Buguinette !

— À la prochaine, Chat !

Chat Noir rentra chez lui, passablement déprimé.


	5. Retirer ses gants

Ladybug n'avait pas dit à quelle heure elle prévoyait de venir. Adrien supposa que ce serait à 22 h comme la fois précédente. Si elle venait ! (ce dont il n'était malheureusement pas certain.)

Dès 20 h il était prêt à la recevoir. Il se mit à surfer sur internet en l'attendant, gardant un œil sur l'horloge. À 21 h 55, son cœur commença à galoper. À 22 h, il était en transe. À 22 h 05, il fixait son écran d'un air morne, totalement découragé.

À 22 h 10, il sursauta en entendant un léger grattement à la fenêtre. Il se leva d'un bond. Elle était là, hésitante sur le seuil. Il se retint de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de repartir. Au contraire, il s'obligea à garder ses distances pour ne pas l'effaroucher.

— Entre, proposa-t-il. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— Non merci. Je… on peut parler ?

À la fois inquiet de ce qu'elle allait dire et soulagé qu'elle ait suivi son conseil de mettre les problèmes sur la table, il lui proposa le canapé. Comme la fois précédente, elle s'installa à un bout, et lui de l'autre.

Elle bougea nerveusement et se lança.

— Je... je voulais savoir si tu étais conscient que je n'ai pas la même apparence que celle que tu vois, finit-elle par dire.

Il en fut surpris. Il avait pensé qu'elle n'avait pas de complexe sur son physique.

— Eh bien oui, répondit-il. Je sais que c'est une image pour préserver ton anonymat.

— Je n'ai pas non plus l'âge que je parais, insista-t-elle.

— C'est évident ! ( _Non, il n'était pas supposé le savoir ! Ah mais si !_ ) Enfin, je veux dire, comme tu m'as dit que tu faisais des études, je me suis imaginé que tu avais le même âge que moi, se rattrapa-t-il. Je me trompe de beaucoup ?

Elle parut soulagée.

— C'est à peu près ça.

— Quelle que soit ton apparence réelle, je pense pouvoir m'en accommoder, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. (Une pensée le traversa.) T'es bien une fille ? s'enquit-il, moitié pour plaisanter, moitié pour en être certain.

Elle éclata de rire.

— Oui, ça, ne t'en fais pas.

— Bon, je préfère quand même.

Elle souriait maintenant. Il ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qui l'avait troublée, mais il avait manifestement donné les bonnes réponses. Il voulut cependant être certain que tout malentendu était écarté.

— Concernant ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, commença-t-il, (Elle rougit, elle savait à quoi il faisait allusion.), ce n'était pas prémédité et ça m'a un peu échappé. J'espère que cela ne t'a pas mise mal à l'aise. En tout cas, cela ne nous crée aucune obligation. C'est juste arrivé.

— D'accord, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête. Ça me va.

_Bien, une bonne chose de faite._

— Vraiment rien à boire ? insista-t-il.

— T'as un stock à écouler ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

— Il est possible que je me sois un peu lâché la dernière fois que j'ai fait les courses, euphémisa-t-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur. Des préférences ?

— Non, je suis prête à tout tester.

— Parfait.

Il ramena deux canettes qu'il posa sur la table basse, accompagné des pop-corn qu'il n'avait pas servis la fois précédente. Elle se décala vers le milieu du canapé pour prendre une boisson et déchiffra la description : kiwi-coco. Elle l'ouvrit et prit une gorgée.

— Bizarre, jugea-t-elle.

Il goûta la sienne, un coca d'une marque inconnue.

— Pas mal, évalua-t-il. Tu veux essayer ?

Elle acquiesça en lui tendant sa propre boisson. Ils échangèrent sans état d'âme. Il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient plus à un transfert de salive près. Adrien demanda ensuite à sa visiteuse de lui faire découvrir une de ses séries préférées qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle lui fit choisir entre trois scénarios et ils lancèrent l'épisode pilote.

Ladybug ne s'était pas reculée dans son coin et ils étaient tous les deux au centre du canapé quand il baissa les lumières pour avoir une meilleure visibilité. Alors que la scène d'introduction commençait, Adrien posa son bras sur le dossier de la banquette et elle répondit à l'invite en se blottissant dans ses bras. Confortablement installés, ils visionnèrent l'épisode en commentant au fur et à mesure.

— J'ai bien aimé, dit-il quand ce fut terminé. Il y a combien de saisons ?

— La quatrième est en cours

— Ça va me faire un beau marathon !

— Tu n'es pas obligé, protesta-t-elle.

— L'intérêt, c'est d'être au même niveau et de les regarder ensemble, défendit-il.

— Bon, d'accord, mais la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui me présentes une série.

— J'y compte bien ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ils se sourirent. Ils étaient toujours très proches l'un de l'autre, elle avait la tête levée vers lui. Comme elle ne relançait pas la conversation, il se sentit autorisé à se pencher vers elle. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, sur le nez et les deux joues, avant d'effleurer prudemment sa bouche.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi doucement pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était moins exaltant que la fois précédente, mais ils se sentaient davantage en phase avec ce rythme-là. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir et détourna la tête.

— Je vais devoir rentrer, le prévint-elle.

— C'est vrai, il est tard, remarqua Adrien.

Il la lâcha et elle recula un peu.

— Tu es libre ce week-end ? demanda-t-il.

— Samedi à partir de dix-huit heures, proposa-t-elle.

— D'accord. Tu pourras rester dîner ?

Elle évalua la proposition et répondit :

— Oui, je devrais pouvoir m'arranger.

Ils se levèrent et il la raccompagna à la fenêtre. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et la coccinelle s'envola.

oOo

— On se voit samedi soir ? demanda Alya à Marinette le lendemain, lors de l'une de leurs conversations téléphoniques quasi quotidiennes.

— Non, je ne peux pas.

— Mais on devait sortir ! rappela Alya.

— Désolée, j'ai un empêchement.

— Eh, protesta Alya. On n'a pas le droit de se décommander à la dernière minute, sauf pour un rendez-vous galant !

Marinette hésita une petite seconde de trop.

— Tu vois quelqu'un ? devina Alya.

— Peut-être, concéda Marinette. Je… c'est trop tôt pour en parler, ajouta-t-elle pour prévenir toute question.

— Enfin ! commenta son amie.

— Oh, ça va, hein ! protesta Marinette. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans et j'ai déjà eu un petit ami.

— Ça fait plus de deux ans.

— Je ne vais tout de même pas me jeter sur cou du premier venu.

— Non, mais ne mets pas la barre trop haut non plus. Tout le monde ne peut pas être Adrien Agreste.

Marinette savait qu'Alya espérait qu'elle allait protester et affirmer qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui. Elle préféra botter en touche :

— Ni Luka Coufaine, je sais. Mais j'ai le droit d'être difficile.

— Tant que tu restes réaliste !

— Le réalisme, ça me connaît ! affirma-t-elle d'un air bravache.

Cela fit rire Alya qui accepta ensuite de changer de sujet.

oOo

Ladybug arriva à l'heure annoncée chez Adrien.

— T'es super ponctuelle, apprécia-t-il.

— Moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Ben oui.

— Oh non.

— Tu veux dire que j'ai droit à un traitement spécial, se réjouit-il.

Elle rougit un peu.

— Possible.

— J'en suis très honoré assura-t-il. Alors, prête pour voir une super série avec plein de zombies ?

— Quoi ? Ah non, pas question si ça fait peur !

— Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu ne supportes pas les films d'horreur, alors que tu te bats contre les vilains tous les jours avant le petit déjeuner ?

— Justement, quand je vois une histoire, je veux que ce soit réconfortant, justifia-t-elle.

— Attends, la série que tu m'as fait voir jeudi n'est pas réconfortante, protesta-t-il.

— Tu l'as regardée ? Tu en es où ?

— J'en suis au milieu de la saison trois.

— Tu as bien avancé. Moi, j'aime la relation entre Mikhael et Luisa. Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux.

— Mignons ? s'étonna Adrien. Ils se courent après depuis deux saisons et demie sans être capables de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Ils renoncent l'un à l'autre et sortent avec d'autres personnes depuis deux épisodes... En quoi est-ce réconfortant ?

— Parce qu'on sait qu'à la fin ils vont finir ensemble !

— Après avoir perdu combien d'années ? demanda-t-il pas convaincu.

— Peu importe. L'important c'est d'y arriver.

— Je ne pense pas. Enfin ! Si un type ne se rend pas compte au bout d'un an qu'il te plaît et que tu es quelqu'un de super, tu finirais bien par laisser tomber, non ?

— Hum, oui, peut-être, convint-elle. Mais pas forcément de manière définitive.

— Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu le reprendrais alors qu'il est parti avec quelqu'un d'autre entre-temps ! refusa-t-il de croire.

— Pourquoi pas ? insista-t-elle.

— Non, tu ne ferais pas ça, estima-t-il. Tu ne t'attacherais pas à un mec aussi nase.

— On peut faire des choses bizarres, par amour ! défendit-elle en ayant l'air de trouver son opposition amusante.

— Pas à ce point, maintint-il.

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle abandonnait.

— Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on change de sujet, dit-elle effectivement. Ce que j'aime aussi dans cette série, ce sont les énigmes. Elles sont top.

— Oui, ça je suis d'accord. J'ai apprécié pour ça. Bon, si tu ne veux pas des zombis, que dirais-tu d'une série qui se passe dans le milieu de la mode ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Ça me permettra d'en savoir plus sur ce que tu vis.

— Pas du tout. Elle est totalement à l'ouest. C'est ça qui me plaît, ça me fait rire, tellement c'est pas du tout réaliste.

— Tu commences à m'intéresser, là. Tu me feras les sous-titres, hein !

— Oui, t'en fais pas. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.

Ils regardèrent l'épisode pilote puis, en commentant ce qu'ils avaient visionné, ils firent cuire des pâtes pour leur dîner.

— Je suis désolé, je suis nul en cuisine s'excusa Adrien. J'ai acheté un dessert pour rattraper le coup. Mais j'ai pas eu le courage d'aller chez le bon boulanger. Tu sais, celui des macarons.

— Oh, t'en fais pas. Je suis certaine que ce que tu as trouvé est bon aussi.

Après le dessert, ils revinrent sur le canapé. Officiellement pour voir un autre épisode, mais ils se mirent à s'embrasser avant d'avoir lancé la projection. Sans atteindre le niveau du premier soir, la température commença sérieusement à monter entre eux. À un moment, Adrien sentit la main de Ladybug quitter son dos qu'elle étreignait à travers sa chemise et glisser sa main sous son col, le long de son cou, enlaçant sa nuque.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul involontaire.

— Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Ta combinaison, expliqua-t-il. Quand tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux ou sur ma chemise, ça va. Mais sur ma peau, ça fait bizarre. Enfin, je suppose que je vais m'habituer.

Elle se recula et contempla ses mains totalement couvertes par son costume.

— Je suis désolée, fit-elle piteusement.

— J'ai juste été surpris, la rassura Adrien. Refais-le, si tu veux.

Elle lui caressa la joue. C'était nettement moins agréable qu'à mains nues, mais Adrien se dit qu'il pouvait le supporter.

— Tu vois, tout se passe bien, l'encouragea-t-il.

— Si on veut, répondit-elle d'un ton dépité.

Il comprit son agacement. Lui aussi avait les mains couvertes quand il était transformé, et ses gants étaient de formidables protections. Mais son toucher était amoindri. Cela devait être très frustrant dans leur situation.

— J'aimerais pouvoir retirer au moins mes gants ! s'exclama-t-elle en remuant ses mains comme si elle espérait en faire tomber cette partie du costume.

Adrien regarda sa petite amie d'un air pensif. Il avait bien une idée derrière la tête, mais il ne pensait pas en parler si tôt. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait le prendre, compte tenu des hésitations qu'elle avait eues après leur première soirée.

— Tu le veux vraiment ? vérifia-t-il.

Elle eut un petit recul et commença d'une voix désolée :

— Adrien, non, je ne peux pas…

— Sans me dévoiler ton identité, précisa-t-il.

Elle le fixa étonnée.

— Comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as une idée ?

— Viens, l'invita-t-il en la prenant par la main.

Il se leva du canapé, et la conduisit vers le couloir qui desservait la chambre et les sanitaires. Elle connaissait le chemin car elle avait demandé à aller aux toilettes un peu plus tôt. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte qui permettait d'isoler le salon, Adrien se retourna et tira le battant. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir.

— Voilà, dit-il. Si tu te détransformes ici, je ne peux pas te voir.

Il l'entendit respirer rapidement. Elle était en état de stress. Il s'empressa de la rassurer.

— C'est juste une possibilité. Si tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ou que tu ne te sens pas prête, on repasse de l'autre côté. On peut voir un autre film ou se faire des câlins. Tout me va.

Il sentit qu'elle se calmait mais elle ne bougea pas. Il attendit patiemment. Elle était capable de réagir très vite en cas de danger, mais il savait qu'elle préférait toujours réfléchir avant de décider quoi faire. Il sourit dans le noir, sachant exactement quelle expression elle était en train d'arborer en ce moment. Cependant, il était incapable de deviner quel allait être le résultat de ses réflexions. Il doutait qu'elle soit prête à se défaire de son costume en sa présence, mais il sentait qu'elle prenait cette possibilité au sérieux. Un autre jour, peut-être…

— Le processus de détransformation génère de la lumière, finit-elle par rappeler.

— Pose tes mains sur mes yeux, suggéra-t-il sans croire à sa chance.

Quelques secondes de plus s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne l'entende bouger. Il sentit ses doigts moulés dans la combinaison lui effleurer le menton puis se poser doucement sur ses paupières qu'il venait de clore. De nouveau, la respiration de Ladybug s'accéléra, puis il y eut cette vibration d'air qui lui était familière alors qu'elle chuchotait la formule. Il sentit la texture des mains posées sur son visage se modifier et devenir chaude et lisse. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas bouger et explorer à pleines mains le corps qu'elle avait accepté de lui révéler dans l'obscurité. Sa propre respiration s'était sérieusement accélérée.

Il sentit ses mains douces commencer à explorer son visage. Quand elle fut à portée de sa bouche, il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser la paume de sa main. Il la sentit frissonner. Elle passa les doigts dans sa chevelure et descendit vers sa nuque puis son dos. Même à travers sa chemise, la sensation était différente. Il sentait enfin la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

— Je peux te toucher ? demanda-t-il, n'y tenant plus.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle.

La voix venait maintenant d'un peu plus haut qu'auparavant. Elle aussi avait grandi.

Il leva les mains à hauteur de sa tête et caressa sa chevelure : pas de couettes. Cheveux lisses, coupés au niveau de l'oreille. Il nota en effleurant son visage que son nez était petit (était-elle asiatique ?). Il descendit au niveau des épaules, glissa lentement le long du dos et s'arrima sur des hanches agréablement galbées, gainées dans ce qui devait être un jean. Il affermit sa prise mais en resta là, ne sachant pas jusqu'où elle avait envie d'aller. Elle respirait toujours très vite, et il savait que ce n'était plus le stress qui était en cause. Ce fut elle qui fit un pas en avant et il n'eut qu'à se pencher légèrement pour capturer ses lèvres. Ils retrouvèrent très vite l'ivresse du premier soir, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en furent surpris.

Ce fut elle qui mit fin à la séance de baisers fiévreux qu'ils échangèrent dans le noir. Sentant qu'elle le repoussait doucement, il relâcha son étreinte. Ils reprirent leur souffle et attendirent que les battements de leur cœur ralentissent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant de petits baisers tendres.

— Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, jugea-t-elle finalement.

— Je n'en suis pas mécontent, avoua-t-il, donnant lui aussi dans la litote.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira l'odeur de sa peau. C'était divin. Puis il recula.

— On repasse de l'autre côté ? proposa-t-il.

— Oui.

— Je me retourne, proposa-t-il.

— D'accord.

Il s'exécuta. Il sentit ses mains sur ses omoplates. Elle chuchota et l'air trembla à nouveau. Il réalisa que le kwami de la coccinelle avait dû rester à proximité tout le temps. Où était Plagg ? Il espéra qu'il était bien caché dans la chambre, comme il le lui avait demandé avant l'arrivée de son invitée.

— C'est bon, dit Ladybug.

Elle ouvrit la porte et ils revinrent à la lumière. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, ravis de leur petite escapade dans le couloir. Il vit Ladybug hausser un sourcil en l'examinant. Il suivit son regard et vit qu'il était passablement débraillé. Elle avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise et l'avait dégagée de sa ceinture. Il se rajusta pendant qu'elle prenait un air innocent.

— Quand tu rentreras chez toi, je te conseille de te donner un coup de peigne, avant d'aller dire bonsoir à tes parents, il lui retourna d'une voix goguenarde.

Machinalement, elle fit le geste de faire passer une mèche derrière son oreille. Ce qui fut totalement inutile car ses illusions de couettes étaient bien en place. Il secoua la tête, amusé. Elle regarda l'heure.

— Je vais devoir y aller.

— Reviens vite ! ne put-il s'empêcher de la prier.

— Lundi soir ?

— D'accord. Avant ou après dîner ?

— Seulement après. Je suis désolée.

— T'en fais pas. Je suppose que tu as un emploi du temps compliqué.

Elle lui sourit.

— Merci pour ta compréhension.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis elle partit.


	6. Savoir ce qui est bon

— Salut, Marinette ! clama la voix dans le téléphone.

— Coucou, Alya.

— Alors, ta soirée d'hier, c'était bien ?

— Oui, oui

— En bien, raconte ! Vous êtes sortis ? T'es allée chez lui ? Il est venu chez toi ?

— Dis, la notion de vie privée, tu connais ?

— Oh, vous en êtes déjà là ?

— Alya, arrête ! Je te connais, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te raconter ma soirée. Parle-moi de la tienne, plutôt.

— En fait, j'étais supposée sortir avec ma meilleure amie, mais elle m'a laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette à la dernière minute. Elle a prétendu qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un, mais je sais que c'est faux, parce qu'elle a prononcé ses vœux et elle a juré de garder sa pureté virginale toute sa vie. Je crois qu'elle voue un culte à Vesta.

Marinette se mit à rire. Elle n'arrivait jamais à être en colère contre Alya, même quand celle-ci, poussée par son insatiable curiosité, lui posait des questions indiscrètes.

— Si tu veux mon avis, répondit-elle, ton amie est spéciale. Adorer une déesse que tout le monde a oubliée ? Quelle drôle d'idée !

— Ouais, maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre, mon amie. Elle passe son temps à me laisser en plan parce qu'elle a oublié des rendez-vous ou des services qu'elle doit rendre à ses parents. Tu crois que je dois m'inquiéter ?

Marinette se mordit les lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son amie pointait les incohérences de ses excuses et de son emploi du temps. Elle avait un temps renoncé à sa vie sentimentale à cause de son Miraculous, allait-elle aussi devoir renoncer à avoir des amis proches ?

— Marinette ? dit Alya d'une voix inquiète, sans doute alarmée par son silence. Je plaisantais, c'est tout. Je sais que tu as du mal à gérer ton agenda. Je ne le prends pas contre moi.

— Alya, merci, répondit Marinette, réconfortée.

— Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie de tout me raconter, je sais que je suis trop curieuse. Par contre, promets-moi de ne pas me cacher quelque chose parce que tu aurais peur que je te juge mal. Tu peux tomber amoureuse d'une fille ou d'un homme marié, avoir fait quelque chose que tu regrettes, n'importe quoi, on reste amies, d'accord ?

— Alya, merci. Toi aussi tu peux compter sur moi quoiqu'il arrive.

Quand Marinette raccrocha une demi-heure plus tard, elle était convaincue d'avoir la meilleure amie du monde.

oOo

Quand Ladybug arriva le lundi soir, Adrien lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y coula volontiers. Ils se mirent à s'embrasser doucement puis plus ardemment. Très vite, ils migrèrent vers le couloir. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, Ladybug prit l'épaule d'Adrien pour le faire pivoter. Quand il lui tourna le dos, elle se détransforma. Il se tourna de nouveau pour lui faire face et serra contre lui son corps réel. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec délice.

Soudain, une vibration se fit entendre et une lueur diffuse rendit les ténèbres moins impénétrables, même si c'était insuffisant pour qu'Adrien puisse distinguer la silhouette de celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

— Ferme les yeux, ordonna Ladybug d'une voix alarmée.

— C'est ton téléphone ? demanda-t-il en s'exécutant.

— C'est une alerte akuma.

— Tu es certaine ? tenta-t-il de nier.

— C'est la seule notification que j'ai laissée.

À ce moment, il réalisa qu'il entendait l'alarme de son propre téléphone qui était resté dans l'autre pièce.

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'agaça Adrien.

— Je suis désolée..., commença-t-elle.

— Non ! coupa-t-il.

Il la sentit se figer contre lui.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, développa-t-il. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller non plus. Par contre, si tu chopes le Papillon, tu lui colleras une droite de ma part.

Elle se détendit. Il eut même l'impression qu'elle souriait.

— D'accord. Tu te retournes ?

Il s'exécuta et il sentit qu'elle vérifiait sa position en posant une main sur son dos. Il y eut un flash rose et elle ouvrit la porte derrière elle.

— J'espère que Chat Noir y est déjà, commenta-t-elle en se précipitant sur le balcon.

 _Je crains qu'il ait eu lui aussi un petit_ _retard_ , songea Adrien _. Mais pas à l'allumage, pour ça non !_

— Ne reviens pas après, lui dit-il précipitamment, ne voulant pas risquer qu'elle le voie rentrer chez lui par le balcon.

Il vit son air peiné.

— Tu seras fatiguée, il faut que tu dormes, justifia-t-il. Reviens quand tu le peux, à partir de demain. Je t'attendrai chaque soir à partir de dix heures.

Rassurée, elle lui sourit.

— Entendu. Je t'aime ! lança-t-elle, avant de lancer son yoyo et disparaître.

Adrien, qui avait commencé un geste pour se précipiter dans sa cuisine, en resta figé.

— Bon, on y va ? intervint Plagg.

— Tu as entendu ? demanda Adrien. J'ai pas rêvé, hein ! Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait.

— Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la suivre ? interrogea le kwami totalement insensible au ravissement de son porteur.

Adrien se secoua.

— Oui, on y va. Attends juste que je récupère ton fromage.

Dans un placard de la cuisine, il prit une petite boîte où se trouvait une part de camembert et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa chemise.

— Tu ne l'avais pas sur toi ? s'indigna Plagg.

— Quand tu espères embrasser une fille, tu évites d'avoir du fromage qui pue dans ta poche. C'est une base dans les règles en société pour les humains, décréta Adrien.

— Vous ne savez pas ce qui est bon, prétendit Plagg.

— Oh que si ! assura Adrien en pensant au baiser interrompu. Allez, Plagg, transforme-moi.

oOo

Ladybug revint deux jours plus tard chez Adrien, à dix heures du soir.

— Hey, bonsoir, B… belle coccinelle, la salua-t-il. ( _Oups, il avait failli l'appeler Buguinette !_ ) Charmé de te voir.

— Bonsoir, Adrien. Tu m'offres à boire ?

— Avec plaisir. Tu connais la procédure. Tu ouvres le frigo, tu prends la première boisson venue et tu dois la finir, même si c'est imbuvable !

— Tu inventes les règles au fur et à mesure, s'amusa-t-elle en s'y conformant cependant.

Elle pêcha une boisson dans le réfrigérateur et examina les inscriptions du contenant.

— C'est du japonais, se plaignit-elle. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

— C'est ça qui rend le jeu marrant, prétendit-il. Tu pioches pour moi ?

Elle prit une autre bouteille le rejoignit à la table de la cuisine.

— Mais où as-tu trouvé tout ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— Il y a près d'ici un magasin qui importe des produits du monde entier, expliqua-t-il. La plupart sont vendus en pack, mais la réglementation oblige à vendre à l'unité. J'ai pris un exemplaire de tout ce qu'ils avaient en stock.

— Et ils t'ont laissé sortir sans te tuer ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Je pense que je dois la vie sauve au fait que le patron n'était pas là et que la caissière est une de mes fans. Pour la peine, je lui ai signé un autographe. Mais je fais maintenant un détour pour ne plus passer devant le magasin.

Elle éclata de rire et demanda :

— Et si je n'étais jamais revenue ?

— J'aurais pensé à toi durant les cinq années qu'il m'aurait fallu pour écluser le tout. Ou bien, je me serais fait inviter à une fête, en disant que je m'occupais des boissons.

— Je vois que tu ne manques pas de ressources, apprécia-t-elle.

— J'ai plein de talents cachés, assura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit :

— Je n'en doute pas.

Il sentit qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour mériter la bonne opinion qu'elle avait de lui, mais c'était exaltant de se sentir apprécié d'elle sans réserve. Même si leur relation en tant que héros s'était pacifiée, la hiérarchie n'avait pas changé : Chat Noir restait un simple exécutant. En tant qu'Adrien, elle le regardait comme un égal.

Il tendit les mains à travers la table pour se saisir des siennes. Malgré l'obstacle du costume, ce contact était réconfortant.

— Tu t'es bien reposée, avant-hier, après le combat ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, oui. Sinon, tu as vu sur les vidéos ? Chat Noir était encore plus en retard que moi. Je ne te dis pas le chantier que j'ai trouvé en arrivant !

— Désolé, ne put-il s'empêcher de s'excuser.

— Tu n'y es pour rien. Enfin, si, parce que j'avais trop envie de rester avec toi pour partir rapidement ! Mais, comme tu l'as dit, c'est la faute du Papillon. Bref ! J'étais très tentée de revenir te voir ensuite, tellement j'étais dégoûté d'avoir dû partir si vite mais… j'étais trop fatiguée et j'ai suivi ton conseil.

— Tu as bien fait, assura-t-il.

Il se félicita qu'elle ne soit pas revenue. Il était épuisé, lui aussi, après ce combat qui s'était révélé difficile. Pour être franc, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient assez concentrés au début. Il leur avait fallu un peu de temps pour trouver le bon rythme. Adrien s'était même demandé si ce n'était pas pour cette raison que Chat Noir et Ladybug ne devaient pas se connaître : pour éviter qu'ils sortent ensemble et soient distraits de leur devoir. Mais il avait rejeté l'idée. S'ils étaient sortis séparément, cela aurait abouti au même résultat. Non, aucune raison valable pour qu'ils ne soient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre !

— J'aurais aimé venir hier, continua-t-elle. Mais j'étais en retard dans mon travail.

— Ne mets pas tes études en danger pour moi. Tu as déjà une double vie, je ne dois pas te prendre trop de temps.

— Tu ne me prends rien ! protesta-t-elle. C'est moi qui ai envie de venir.

— Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Moi aussi, j'ai envie que tu viennes, assura-t-il.

Ils se penchèrent au-dessus de la table pour s'embrasser.

— J'ai pensé à un truc, dit Adrien.

— Oui ?

— Je… enfin, je comprendrais si cela te posait problème mais… je sais que j'ai de la chance que tu viennes, et je ne veux pas me plaindre…

— Adrien, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu as le droit de le dire, l'encouragea Ladybug.

— Ok. Bon, l'autre soir, on n'a pas eu le temps de convenir d'un autre rendez-vous. Et puis tu peux avoir un contretemps, comme une alerte akuma. Du coup, c'est pas pratique de se dire qu'on ne peut pas se joindre, pour décider ce qu'on va faire. Moi, je veux bien t'attendre tous les jours, mais il va m'arriver de devoir aller travailler pour mon père. Si je ne peux pas te prévenir, tu vas venir pour rien.

— Tu voudrais qu'on puisse se contacter, comprit Ladybug.

— Voilà. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me donner ton numéro de téléphone, mais que penses-tu d'une adresse mail ? Tu n'es pas obligée de mettre ton vrai nom. Tu prends le pseudo que tu veux. Tiens, je te vois bien avec _jolie_coccinelle (a)_ _courrier. com_. Simple et élégant.

Elle sourit.

— Je comprends l'idée. Laisse-moi y réfléchir deux minutes.

Elle prit cet air d'intense concentration qu'il trouvait totalement craquant. Il ne se lassait pas de l'admirer.

— Je suis d'accord, dit-elle finalement. Mais avec des conditions.

— Parle, ô prêtresse des coccinelles, psalmodia-t-il.

— Déjà, je prendrais une adresse qui ne rappellera en rien Ladybug. Il faut que ce soit le plus neutre possible.

— C'est toi qui vas la créer de toute manière, remarqua Adrien.

— Ensuite, on ne doit jamais évoquer que je suis Ladybug dedans. Tu peux perdre ton téléphone, et moi aussi. Un ami peut profiter que tu l'as déverrouillé pour fouiller dedans. Nos échanges ne doivent jamais mener à moi d'aucune manière. Ou, pire, laisser voir que l'on peut t'utiliser pour m'atteindre, d'accord ?

— Oui, je comprends.

— Si quelqu'un lit nos échanges, il doit n'y voir qu'une discussion entre amoureux, insista-t-elle.

— Crois-moi, ça me va parfaitement, dit-il ravi par son accord et par la manière dont elle les avait désignés. Je peux même d'inventer un code, si tu veux, continua-t-il, très inspiré. On peut parler de baby-sitting, pour alerte akuma, par exemple. Tiens, pour hier, ça donnerait : _Désolée d'avoir dû t'abandonner pour ce baby-sitting de dernière minute. Le gamin était déchaîné. Il a mis du bazar partout. J'étais trop fatigué pour venir te voir après. Tu es libre mardi ? Tu es le plus beau. Bisous._

Elle l'écoutait d'un air ravi. Elle avait le teint rose et les yeux brillants d'amusement.

— Je vois que je n'ai aucun souci à me faire pour le double langage, approuva-t-elle.

— Ah, moi aussi, j'ai une condition, songea-t-il soudain.

— Je t'écoute.

— Évite de créer une adresse genre « tanteSimone » ou « SimonDu93 ». Parce que si mon copain Nino tombe dessus, il va se faire des idées.

— Tu préfères « Luisa. Mikhail » ? demanda-t-elle taquine.

— Quoi ? Comme le couple idiot dans ta série ? Tu vas me faire avoir des cauchemars ! protesta-t-il.

Elle inclina la tête et le regarda en souriant. Ses yeux étaient tendres. Il commença à avoir un peu chaud.

— Quel est ton prénom féminin préféré ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi.

Soudain, il s'éclaira :

— Si cela ne t'ennuie pas… la fleur que ma mère adorait était la capucine. J'ai toujours trouvé le prénom joli.

— Capucine ? Ça fait penser à une danse aussi, estima-t-elle. Pourquoi pas ?

— Moi aussi je vais me créer une adresse, décida-t-il. Juste pour toi. Comme ça, tes messages ne seront pas noyés dans tous les mails que je reçois.

— Bonne idée ! approuva-t-elle. Parce que si mes copines voient Adrien Agreste dans mes contacts, elles ne vont plus me lâcher. T'es un peu célèbre, tu sais.

— Ah bon ? dit-il mine de s'étonner. Si on reste dans les fleurs pour le pseudo, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

— Olivier, Narcisse…, commença-t-elle.

— Florian ? proposa-t-il.

— Ah oui, j'aime bien.

— Ok, devoirs pour la prochaine fois : on a tous les deux notre adresse, mail et on se la donne, décréta-t-il.

— Tope-là !

Elle leva le poing, comme pour leurs « Bien joué » mais le fit pivoter et lui présenta le tranchant de sa main, plutôt que ses phalanges. Un geste rien que pour lui. Au moins, il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir jaloux de Chat Noir ! Il leva lui aussi la main et ils se choquèrent.

— Tu me montres le second épisode de ta série sur la mode ? le pria-t-elle.

— Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma petite coccinelle.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Cependant, au lieu d'allumer l'écran, Adrien fit face à sa petite amie. Quand elle était partie deux jours auparavant, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il voulait qu'elle sache que c'était réciproque.

— Je voulais te dire… cela fait longtemps que je t'admire… Tu es tellement extraordinaire durant tes combats et… depuis que tu viens ici, ce que je découvre de toi me plaît énormément… et je ne parle pas seulement de ce que tu caches sous ton costume.

Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile. Il lui avait plusieurs fois avoué ses sentiments en tant que Chat Noir et il réalisait que c'était bien moins évident sans son masque. Il se demanda si Ladybug aurait pu s'y résoudre sous sa vraie apparence. Cela redonnait un peu de crédit au couple calamiteux de la série qu'elle appréciait.

Il vit qu'elle l'écoutait intensément, les joues teintées d'un rose adorable.

— J'apprécie vraiment le temps que je passe avec toi, continua-t-il laborieusement. Je…. Je crois bien que je suis de plus en plus amoureux de toi, ma petite coccinelle, formula-t-il enfin.

Elle ne bougea pas mais ses yeux exprimèrent une telle émotion qu'il ne put que la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, savourant ce moment. Puis ils s'embrassèrent doucement, avec tendresse, avant de se regarder de nouveau.

— On avait dit un épisode ? rappela Adrien.

— Tout à fait, approuva la Coccinelle en se blottissant contre lui.

Le visionnage donna lieu au récit de quelques anecdotes vécues par Adrien. Son amie l'interrogea sur la manière dont il vivait le mannequinat. Il expliqua que c'étaient ses parents qui l'avaient lancé dans cette occupation, et que cela avait continué sans être remis en question après la disparition de sa mère. Qu'étant scolarisé chez lui, il avait apprécié l'occasion que cela lui donnait de sortir et de voir d'autres personnes que son entourage habituel. Que sur le fond, il ne détestait pas, c'était un boulot intéressant, cela lui avait permis de gagner de l'argent, mais qu'il trouvait la célébrité assez pesante. (Il avait eu la chance au collège d'avoir eu des camarades qui l'avaient traité normalement. Mais ça avait été plus compliqué au lycée – du coup, ses amis actuels étaient toujours ceux de son ancienne classe de troisième.) Maintenant, il ne continuait que pour faire plaisir à son père. (Il avoua que cela lui payait son loyer.)

Ladybug lui demanda alors comment se passaient ses relations à la fac qu'il fréquentait maintenant.

— C'est un grand amphi, je passe davantage inaperçu. Certains m'ont repéré, mais j'ai fini par me trouver un groupe d'étudiants étrangers. Je suis surtout connu en France, heureusement, alors je ne représente pas grand-chose pour eux. Il y a deux Chinois, et comme mon père m'a obligé à apprendre leur langue, je pratique un peu avec eux. C'est sympa. Et toi ? Je suis certain que tu es du genre à avoir beaucoup d'amis.

— Je... (Elle fit une pause et il comprit qu'elle filtrait ce qu'elle allait dire pour ne pas lui donner trop d'indices sur sa vie.) Oui, j'ai des amis, des amis formidables, même. Mais je suis obligée de limiter les personnes avec lesquelles je me lie. Une question de temps, déjà, car les alertes compliquent beaucoup mon emploi du temps. Et puis, c'est difficile de se lier avec quelqu'un, sachant qu'on va devoir lui mentir régulièrement. Je trouve déjà miraculeux d'avoir pu garder les quelques amis que j'ai. On va dire que je compense la qualité par la quantité, conclut-elle.

— Je comprends très bien, assura Adrien. Nos activités sont différentes, mais nous donnent une expérience commune.

— C'est vrai.

Il était tard, et elle se leva pour prendre congé.

— J'essaie de repasser dans la semaine, et on pourra se donner nos adresses mail, promit-elle.

— Entendu.

— Tu as quelque chose de prévu ces jours-ci ?

— Normalement, j'ai basket le jeudi soir, avoua-t-il.

— Ok. Je vais essayer vendredi. Je ne promets rien. Au pire, je passe quand je peux et je te colle un mot avec l'adresse sur la fenêtre du balcon.

— C'est toujours ouvert, lui révéla-t-il.

— Tu n'as pas peur qu'un cambrioleur en profite ?

— Il n'y a que toi qui peux arriver par là, mentit-il.

Il n'allait pas lui révéler qu'il laissait toujours la voie ouverte pour se permettre de rentrer s'il devait se transformer en Chat Noir à l'improviste.

— Bon, résuma-t-elle, si je ne peux pas vendredi, je tente au moins de te faire parvenir l'adresse mail. Comme ça, on pourra prévoir une autre date.

— Ça me va. Fais attention à toi en attendant.

— Promis. À bientôt, Monsieur Florian.

— À bientôt, Mademoiselle Capucine.


	7. Voir par transparence

_De : florianPetitCoeur_

_Pour : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Objet : Et tu danses, danses, danses_

Hello

J'ai bien trouvé ton petit mot sur la table de ma cuisine, sous la canette vide. C'était bon ? (Dis-moi la vérité : tu l'as bue ou tu l'as versée dans l'évier ?)

Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore l'idée de savoir que tu es passé chez moi en mon absence pour te servir dans mon frigo ?

J'ai vu que tu avais fait pas mal de baby-sitting cette semaine. Tu dois être épuisée. Je suppose que c'est mort pour vendredi. J'adorerais te voir, mais je m'en voudrais de t'empêcher de prendre le repos dont tu as besoin.

Fais attention à toi, ma petite fleur.

Florian

..

_De : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Pour : florianPetitCoeur_

_Objet : Au premier_ _temps de la valse_

Bonsoir,

Non, j'ai pas triché, j'ai tout bu ! (c'était bon, en fait, un goût citron légèrement pétillant)

Effectivement, vendredi, je crois qu'il est plus sage que je reste chez moi (j'espère ne pas être obligée d'aller m'occuper une fois de plus de ce sale gamin). En échange, je te propose l'après-midi du samedi, ça te va ? Vers 14 h ?

Je t'embrasse

Capucine

..

_De : florianPetitCoeur_

_Pour : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Objet :_ _La danse des canards_

Je t'attends samedi.

J'ai hâte.

Bisous dans le cou

Flo-Riant ! :-D

..

_De : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Pour : florianPetitCoeur_

_Objet : Te souviens-tu d'un slow_

J'arrive dans 5 min.

oOo

Adrien était devant sa fenêtre quand Ladybug y atterrit. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour se dire bonjour. Puis Adrien l'entraîna vers son canapé.

— Ça va, tu t'es reposée ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, je me sens bien, lui assura-t-elle. Et toi ?

— Rien de spécial.

— Ton entraînement de basket s'est bien passé ?

— Oui, c'était cool. Tu fais du sport, toi, en dehors des combats ?

— Non, je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai pas mal de projets à rendre pour mon école… d'art. Le bon côté, c'est que j'ai finalement peu d'heures de cours, et je peux organiser mon temps comme je veux… ou comme je peux en l'occurrence.

— Pour moi aussi, la fac, c'est moins strict que le lycée. C'est plus facile pour les séances de photos, d'ailleurs. Je vais manquer plusieurs jours la semaine prochaine, mais je n'ai pas besoin de mots d'excuse ni rien. Je me suis juste arrangé avec quelqu'un pour qu'il me passe les cours.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de leur emploi du temps, Adrien faisant attention à ne pas laisser deviner ses contraintes en tant que Chat Noir, et elle, filtrant manifestement ses réponses. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Ensuite, Adrien lui proposa de l'affronter dans un jeu vidéo. Il savait qu'elle se débrouillait bien. Elle le lui l'avait prouvé les deux fois de suite où ils avaient dû affronter le Gamer.

— Prépare-toi à perdre ! annonça-t-elle sans la moindre modestie.

— On va voir ce qu'on va voir, prétendit-il relever le défi, pour lui donner la joie de vaincre son incrédulité.

Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup – et il perdit, évidemment. Ils regardèrent ensuite des épisodes de séries – elle était repassée à sa boulangerie préférée et avait amené des cookies, cette fois-ci.

— Tu peux rester dîner ? lui demanda-t-il en début de soirée.

— Si cela ne te dérange pas, répondit-elle.

— Au cas où, j'ai pris des plats chez le traiteur, lui révéla-t-il. Tu aimes la nourriture chinoise ?

— Oui, beaucoup !

— Tant mieux. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'on y est, y a-t-il des choses que tu n'aimes pas ?

— Les choux de Bruxelles.

— Pas de danger que je t'en fasse. Je pensais plutôt aux plats indiens, italiens, japonais.

— Non, là, pas de problème, tu peux y aller. J'aime les glaces, aussi.

— C'est noté.

— Mais on va dire que la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui apporte le dîner.

— Bien, ma petite coccinelle. Je me charge de la glace.

— Parfait.

Après avoir mangé, ils retournèrent sur le canapé où ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Après quelques baisers, Adrien demanda :

— Dis, le jour de l'alerte, on en était restés où, exactement ?

— Je ne sais plus trop, feignit-elle de ne plus se souvenir. Le couloir, je crois…

— Allons vérifier, proposa-t-il en se levant et lui tendant la main.

Il la précéda dans le corridor et garda le dos tourné le temps qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle et qu'elle se détransforme. Ils reprirent leur baiser là où il en était. La passion qu'ils y mirent les fit tanguer. Tout en les stabilisant en se rattrapant au mur, Adrien remarqua :

— On serait mieux dans ma chambre.

Elle ne répondit pas.

— Dans le couloir ou dans la chambre, on arrête quand tu veux, fit-il valoir pour la rassurer.

Après tout, seulement deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur premier baiser.

— Il y a une fenêtre dans ta chambre ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Son souci était purement pratique. Elle semblait lui faire totalement confiance.

— Oui, il y en a une, la renseigna-t-il, mais le volet est descendu et il est totalement opaque. Je te montre.

Il longea le mur et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Aucune lueur ne se manifesta.

— Tu vois ?

— Façon de parler, dit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

Elle le rejoignit à tâtons. Il prit sa main pour la guider.

— Tu n'ouvres pas les volets dans la journée ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Seulement pour aérer. Après tout, je n'y fais que dormir !

— Et là, tu as sommeil ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix taquine alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit et l'attirait sur ses genoux :

— Pas plus que ça. Finalement, faut qu'on trouve autre chose à faire. Tu as une idée ?

— Je ne sais pas, fit-elle semblant d'hésiter. Je vais y réfléchir.

Ils y réfléchirent ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'ils avaient assez progressé pour cette séance. Ils avaient perdu une partie de leurs vêtements au cours de leurs réflexions, et c'est en sous-vêtements qu'ils se glissèrent sous les draps pour se dire des mots tendres, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Finalement, Ladybug indiqua qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Après quelques baisers supplémentaires, ils repoussèrent les couvertures.

— Hum, je risque d'avoir un peu de mal à retrouver toutes mes affaires, remarqua-t-elle.

— Je retourne au salon, comme ça tu pourras allumer et tout récupérer avant de remettre ton costume, proposa-t-il.

Adrien trouva rapidement son bas de pyjama à sa place habituelle et le passa. Il sortit de la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte et tourna dans le couloir pour se diriger vers son salon. Il alluma la lumière du corridor avant de fermer la porte de communication derrière lui.

Sa petite amie le rejoignit une minute plus tard, de nouveau en héroïne.

— À bientôt ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, je vais tenter de venir lundi ou mardi soir. Tu sais pourquoi ?

— _Coleoptera_ ! répondit-il.

— Exactement. Tu m'attends pour le voir, hein !

— Évidemment ! Glace chocolat ou noisette ?

— Pourquoi choisir ?

— Désolé. Question idiote.

— Hum, Adrien ?

— Oui ?

— Ne vide pas tout ton frigo pour le remplir de pots de glace ! Garde un peu de place pour les légumes. Trois pots maximum.

— Tu brides ma créativité ! protesta-t-il.

— On va dire que ce difficile choix t'occupera jusqu'à lundi soir, plaisanta-t-elle. Bon, faut vraiment que j'y aille.

oOo

Les semaines suivantes, ils continuèrent à se voir, autant que le permettait l'emploi du temps de Ladybug. Ils alternaient entre les loisirs devant l'écran et les moments plus intimes dans l'obscurité de la chambre à coucher d'Adrien. Petit à petit, ils avançaient dans la découverte mutuelle de leurs corps, faisaient reculer les limites de leur pudeur, expérimentaient des caresses (avec des résultats qui allaient de l'agréable surprise au fou rire nerveux). Ils établirent que l'utilisation d'un préservatif dans le noir, sans entraînement préalable, était vouée à l'échec. Ce qui ne doucha en rien leur soif d'apprentissage.

Ils parlaient aussi beaucoup. Adrien révélait des éléments sur sa vie familiale, tout en prenant soin de ne pas avoir l'air de se plaindre. Mais Ladybug n'était pas dupe et lui dispensait toute sa tendresse pour compenser le manque d'amour qui avait marqué son adolescence. Elle-même tentait de se livrer autant que possible. Elle parla de ses bonnes relations avec ses parents, lui confia de ses goûts, tout en évitant de mentionner sa passion pour la mode. Elle avoua tout de même qu'elle aimait créer des objets (elle avait dit faire des études artistiques) et parlait de ses camarades d'école. Elle parla aussi à mots couverts de sa meilleure amie et confia combien il était compliqué pour elle de devoir lui mentir aussi souvent (tout comme à ses parents).

Adrien l'interrogea beaucoup sur ses expériences héroïques. Il aimait l'entendre raconter son point de vue des batailles qu'il avait menées avec elle. Il était intéressé par les commentaires qu'elles faisaient. Elle expliquait comment elle avait eu certaines idées ou la manière dont elle avait surmonté le découragement qui avait menacé lors de situations particulièrement délicates. C'était un sujet qu'elle pouvait aborder plus facilement : ne s'étant jamais confiée à personne, elle ne craignait pas qu'il fasse le rapprochement avec ce qu'elle aurait pu dire à Alya ou Nino.

Il arrivait nécessairement qu'elle parle de son coéquipier. Assez positivement d'ailleurs. Mais Adrien trouvait déloyal de la faire parler sur lui-même sans qu'elle le sache et faisait dériver rapidement la conversation. Elle finit par le remarquer :

— Tu n'aimes pas que je parle de Chat Noir ? Tu es jaloux de lui ?

— Jaloux de celui qui veille sur toi et qui t'aide à vaincre tes ennemis ? protesta Adrien. Je lui suis plutôt reconnaissant. Mais c'est toi qui m'intéresses, pas lui.

oOo

Adrien eut une conversation laborieuse avec son kwami. Lors des premières visites de Ladybug, le jeune homme avait jugé plus prudent que Plagg se cache dans la chambre. Mais quand il commença à s'y rendre avec sa petite coccinelle, Adrien ordonna à Plagg d'aller dans son panier et d'y rester durant toute la visite de la demoiselle. Le kwami opposa que, la chambre étant obscure, il pouvait y rester dans danger. Adrien rétorqua qu'un kwami bien élevé ne reste pas dans une chambre où deux humains s'embrassent.

— Vous vous embrassez aussi dans le salon, répondit Plagg.

— Il y a des choses qu'on ne fait pas dans le salon, précisa Adrien.

— Cela ne fait pas de différence pour moi.

— Mais pour moi, cela en fait une, insista Adrien.

— Mais Tikki ne va pas vouloir s'éloigner autant de sa porteuse, craignit Plagg.

— Tikki ?

— Le kwami de Ladybug.

— Ah, c'est vrai. Dis, elle ne va pas dire à Ladybug que je suis Chat Noir, au moins !

— Mais non, elle ne le pourrait pas, même si elle le voulait.

— Bien. Et elle doit rester dans la chambre ?

— Elle ne peut pas s'éloigner beaucoup, en tout cas.

— Elle n'a pas besoin de rester aux aguets, assura Adrien. Ladybug ne l'appellera pas tant que je suis avec elle. Il lui suffit d'attendre dans le salon que j'y revienne pour savoir quand sa porteuse aura besoin d'elle.

— Bon, d'accord, si tu y tiens, je le lui expliquerai.

— Merci, Plagg.

— Dis, tu penses dire un jour à Ladybug que tu es Chat Noir ? s'intéressa le kwami.

— Oui, bien entendu. Mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas prête pour une telle révélation. Cela dit, j'ai bien l'intention de mettre le sujet sur le tapis si j'en ai l'occasion.

— Quel tapis ? Celui de la chambre ou du salon ?

— Laisse tomber, Plagg.

oOo

Bien évidemment, il était difficile pour Adrien et Marinette de cacher le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient. Alya fut la première à y faire allusion. La première fois qu'elle rencontra Marinette, après que cette dernière lui ait avoué qu'elle voyait quelqu'un, elle la bombarda de questions. Marinette fit de son mieux pour ne pas y répondre, mais ne pouvait cacher qu'elle était heureuse. Ses parents remarquèrent son teint éclatant et sa bonne humeur particulièrement marquée. Ils firent quelques allusions discrètes, que leur fille fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

Si Marinette arrivait tant bien que mal à contenir la curiosité d'Alya (qui devait se contenter de savoir que son amie voyait quelqu'un, que c'était sérieux, que ça se passait très bien, mais qu'elle avait envie de garder cette relation pour elle encore quelque temps), elle fut vite confrontée à un autre problème : éviter de voir Adrien. La jeune styliste restait en contact avec ce dernier par le groupe de discussion des amis du collège (il prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de tout le monde par ce biais). Mais elle ne l'avait pas rencontré physiquement depuis des mois en tant que Marinette. Il ne savait pas, par exemple qu'elle s'était coupé les cheveux. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle les avait en tresse dans son dos. Quand elle se trouvait avec lui dans le noir, elle s'efforçait de chuchoter plutôt que de parler.

Cependant, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Le mieux était de ne pas le rencontrer sous les traits de Marinette. Lors des années précédentes, à partir du moment où Adrien s'était mis à sortir avec Kagami, Alya avait aidé Marinette à éviter Adrien. Mais maintenant que les années avaient passé et que son amie commençait une nouvelle relation, Alya considéra que cet éloignement n'avait plus lieu d'être. Elle se mit donc à proposer à Marinette de les rejoindre, elle et Nino pour des soirées où Adrien était également convié.

Marinette devait donc être très prudente dans ses acceptations. Elle devait toujours vérifier qu'Adrien n'était pas de la partie et, quand elle apprenait sa présence à la dernière minute, trouver une excuse pour décommander. Entre ses études, Adrien et ses devoirs d'héroïne, son emploi du temps était déjà un casse-tête. Y ajouter des occupations fictives devenait de la haute-voltige.

— Je vais finir par croire que tu évites Adrien, finit par remarquer Alya. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore peur de rechuter. Pas avec un copain fantôme qui fait briller tes yeux à ce point.

— La question n'est pas là. Tu sais que mon emploi du temps est compliqué.

— Ça, c'est certain, soupira Alya. Et Monsieur le copain fantôme n'y est pour rien. Comment prend-il quand tu le laisses tomber parce que tu as oublié un devoir à rendre ou une course pour tes parents ?

— Il est très compréhensif, affirma Marinette sans mentir.

— L'homme parfait pour toi alors. Enfin, si c'est bien un garçon.

— Il l'est et il n'est pas marié précisa Marinette. À ma connaissance, du moins, ajouta-t-elle taquine.

— Ne rigole pas trop avec ça. Certaines ont eu des surprises.

— T'en fait pas, j'ai vérifié chez lui : pas de trace de présence féminine.

— Même dans la chambre à coucher ?

— Alya !

— Quoi, ne me dis pas que vous n'y allez pas !

— Tu ne veux pas que je te raconte, dis !

— Non, ma curiosité ne va pas jusque-là. Pour en revenir à Adrien, si tu me permets de changer totalement de sujet, tu vas de toute manière le croiser à la soirée des copains dans un mois. Tu ne te défileras pas, hein !

Le changement de sujet n'était pas évident pour Marinette mais elle fit de son mieux pour n'en laisser rien paraître.

— Oui, bien entendu que je viendrai, assura-t-elle bien qu'elle n'ait encore rien décidé.

— T'as intérêt !

oOo

— T'es libre demain ? demanda Nino.

— Nope ! répondit Adrien.

— Jeudi soir ?

— J'ai basket.

— Et samedi après-midi ?

— Nope.

— T'as une séance de pose ?

— Nope.

— Cours ?

— Nope.

— T'as quoi alors ? T'es jamais libre, s'étonna Nino. Tu sors avec quelqu'un ou quoi ?

— Nino, tu deviens pire qu'Alya.

— Dis, j'ai quand même le droit de m'intéresser à la vie de mon meilleur copain. Je ne te demande pas de détails. Je ne suis pas comme Alya qui devient dingue parce que Marinette sort avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne veut pas lui présenter.

Adrien ne s'intéressait que modérément à la vie sentimentale de Marinette (il lui souhaitait simplement de tomber sur une personne qui la mérite), mais il ressentit une certaine solidarité pour ses désirs de discrétion.

— Nino, je sais que je peux te faire confiance, mais tu sais que les journaux people ont très envie de me voir en couple et je ne veux donner aucun élément qui pourrait les mettre sur une piste. Tu te souviens de l'affaire Rossignol. Ça m'a rendu un peu parano.

À peine une semaine après sa rupture avec Kagami, un article était sorti faisant état d'une relation entre Adrien Agreste et la chanteuse Clara Rossignol. Adrien avait mis plusieurs semaines avant de se rendre compte que cela n'avait pas plu à son ancienne petite amie. Il avait dû lui assurer que rien n'était vrai et qu'il ne l'avait ni trompé pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble, pas plus qu'il n'avait sauté dans les bras d'une autre juste après leur séparation.

— Oui, ça je peux le comprendre, répondit Nino. Mais te cacher n'empêchera pas que cela se reproduise.

— Disons qu'il est plus facile de nier une invention qu'une réalité.

— Ça, c'est sûr !

— Bon, je peux quand même te dire que je vois quelqu'un, mais que je préfère ne pas en parler.

— D'accord. Je te laisse tranquille avec ça. Dis-moi tes dispos, ce sera plus simple.

oOo

— Ma puce, dit Adrien à Ladybug, après une soirée à regarder ensemble un film sur le canapé, samedi prochain j'ai une soirée que je n'aimerais pas rater. Ça va raccourcir notre soirée.

— Tu devras partir vers quelle heure ? questionna-t-elle.

— Je peux n'y aller qu'à 20 h. Cela nous laisse un peu de temps.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une rencontre avec mes amis du collège.

— Ça a l'air sympa !

— Ça ne t'embête pas que j'y aille ? vérifia-t-il.

— Pas du tout. Je ne veux pas te couper de tes amis. Je tenterai de venir plus tôt l'après-midi, c'est tout.

— Merci, ma puce.

— Dis, Adrien…

— Oui ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir, mais je me demande par curiosité… comment tu m'imagines, dans ta tête ?

— Ah, c'est une bonne question… En fait, c'est un peu bizarre. L'image Ladybug est prépondérante, bien entendu, même si je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Mais il y a plein de choses qui s'ajoutent dessus en transparence.

— En transparence ?

— Oui, car ce sont d'autres sens que la vue. Sur toi, je vois ton corps comme je l'ai découvert avec mes mains : tu es plus grande, et plus euh… agréablement courbée.

— C'est joliment dit, ça.

— Je sais aussi que tu as les cheveux coupés assez courts. Et puis l'odeur de ta peau me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à toi. Et tes expressions : ton sourire, ton regard… Je sais que ton visage est différent, mais tes mimiques doivent être les mêmes. Et puis ton rire. J'aime ton rire.

Ladybug resta un moment silencieuse.

— En fait, tu en sais beaucoup sur moi.

— Tu crains que je te reconnaisse dans la rue ? À moins que je te croise régulièrement…

— Non, on ne se croise pas régulièrement. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu me reconnaisses. Tu te poses la question à chaque fois que tu vois une fille qui est coiffée comme tu imagines que je le suis ? demanda-t-elle un peu craintivement.

— Parfois. Mais ça ne colle jamais. On ferait mieux de changer de sujet.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça te stresse. Tu es rigide comme un bout de bois. Oublie ça. Je ne cherche pas à te démasquer.

— Tu n'es pas un peu curieux ?

— Si mais, ce que j'espère, c'est que tu te présentes à moi de toi-même, un jour.

— J'espère que ce sera possible… mais pas maintenant.

— T'en fais pas, j'attendrai que ça vienne de toi.


	8. Sauver le soldat Adrien

Marinette avait laissé Adrien vers 18 h 30 le soir de la soirée avec les amis du collège, prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive en retard à sa soirée par sa faute. En réalité, elle voulait avoir le temps de se préparer. Finalement, elle avait décidé d'y aller, consciente que ce serait compliqué à gérer dans le cas contraire avec Alya. Et puis elle avait envie de voir ses amis.

Elle avait listé tous les éléments qu'Adrien avait en tête pour la caractériser et avait cherché comment les déjouer. Pour l'odeur de sa peau (elle allait sans doute devoir lui faire la bise), ce n'était pas compliqué. Elle allait brouiller les pistes en mettant du parfum après avoir pris une douche avec une nouvelle marque de savon et s'être lavé les cheveux avec le shampoing parfumé de sa mère. Elle avait aussi prévu des chaussures à talons pour augmenter sa taille. Elle avait choisi de porter une robe bohème, fluide et très large pour masquer sa silhouette. C'était un vêtement de sa composition, agrémenté de longs rubans flottants et de couleurs vives pour tromper l'œil. Le plus long avait été de se tresser les mêmes rubans dans les cheveux, de manière à allonger subtilement sa coiffure et donner l'impression que sa chevelure lui descendant sur les épaules.

L'avantage de faire une école de mode, c'est qu'on pouvait se permettre des tenues complètement démentes, sans étonner personne.

La seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer était ses expressions. Elle savait qu'il les connaissait par cœur. Il la buvait des yeux quand ils étaient dans le salon, cherchant à capturer son essence sous son masque. Elle aimait de manière générale l'attention qu'il lui portait, mais c'était bien ennuyeux pour son anonymat. Il fallait qu'elle réduise au maximum ses conversations avec Adrien. Ce n'était pas trop grave en soi, elle avait bien discuté avec lui dans l'après-midi, et plus encore.

Quand elle arriva dans l'appartement des parents d'Alix, où se tenait la soirée, presque tout le monde était là. Elle repéra immédiatement Adrien, en train de discuter avec Kim et Mylène. Elle détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression que Marinette Dupain-Cheng s'intéressait encore à son amour du collège !

— C'est pas habillée comme ça que tu vas arriver à lui taper dans l'œil, ma pauvre fille !

Marinette se raidit. La voix vipérine qu'elle venait d'entendre lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs. Mais il était hors de question de se laisser faire :

— Oh, Lila… Tu n'es pas en train de recevoir ton prix pour avoir conçu et dessiné la capsule qu'on va envoyer sur Mars, le mois prochain ? Non, que je suis bête, tu es trop modeste pour ça. Et où est ton fiancé riche et célèbre qui t'adule mais qui cache sa liaison avec toi pour ne pas déranger tes études à Polytechnique que tu fais en triple cursus avec le CalTech aux États-Unis et ton droit à Oxford ?

— Tu peux rigoler, Dupain-Cheng, mais ce soir, crois-moi, tu vas pleurer !

— J'attends avec fascination de voir ce que tu vas inventer pour te faire remarquer. Même si ça fait pitié de voir te donner autant de mal simplement pour qu'on s'intéresse à toi. Tu devrais étudier le concept d'amitié. Ah, mais pour ça, il faut avoir un minimum de qualités humaines. Dommage pour toi, ça ne s'achète pas en magasin.

— Mais oui, bien sûr qu'Adrien est là, répondit Lila d'une voix perçante qui recouvrit toutes les conversations. Ne me dis pas que tu t'intéresses encore à lui !

Évidemment, tout le monde avait entendu. Y compris le principal intéressé qui se tourna vers elles. Mais Marinette n'avait plus quatorze ans et était désormais très à l'aise avec ses sentiments pour Adrien. Elle s'avança donc tranquillement vers lui, se sentant protégée par les effluves du parfum dont elle s'était aspergée avant de partir, et les plis de sa robe qui ondulait autour d'elle.

— Salut, dit-elle à Adrien en lui présentant sa joue pour qu'ils se fassent la bise.

— Lila t'ennuie ? souffla-t-il en effleurant sa joue.

Bien. Il n'avait pas oublié à quel point cette fille était toxique ni les machinations montées contre elle par l'intrigante.

— Elle essaie du moins, répondit Marinette. Elle perd la main, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il eut un petit rire et Marinette dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sourire – trop dangereux.

— Ta robe est assez impressionnante, la complimenta Adrien. Ta coiffure aussi.

— Merci. J'ai conçu ça pour un devoir de mon école, et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de le porter au moins une fois.

— Cela mérite d'être porté davantage. Je te le dis en professionnel. Tu veux que je passe tes dessins à mon père ?

Marinette eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son visage impassible. C'était une offre fantastique et extrêmement généreuse de la part d'Adrien. Était-ce pour la soutenir face à la méchanceté de Lila ? Non, il ne s'engagerait pas pour son père s'il ne pensait pas sincèrement que son vêtement – effectivement créé dans le cadre de ses études – n'était pas à la hauteur. Elle en fut très flattée.

— C'est vraiment gentil à toi, Adrien, répondit-elle. Je vais y penser. Et attendre encore un peu, je pense. J'apprends encore beaucoup, en tout cas suffisamment pour savoir que j'ai d'énormes progrès à faire avant de solliciter un styliste du niveau de ton père.

— Je comprends. N'hésite pas à me contacter quand tu te sentiras prête.

— Je te remercie.

Elle lui dédia un bref sourire – elle ne pouvait pas faire moins – puis se tourna vers Kim et Mylène pour les saluer à leur tour. Quand elle arriva près d'Alya, celle-ci lui dit avec fougue :

— Mais quelle peste, cette Lila ! Elle mérite une bonne paire de gifles.

— Ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça, assura Marinette. Comment j'ai été ?

— Géniale ! T'avais pas l'air du tout gênée et tu as fait la bise à Adrien comme si de rien était. Il semblait très amical avec toi et l'autre teigne avait l'air de sucer un citron. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

— Il m'a complimenté sur ma robe et m'a proposé de montrer mes dessins à son père.

— Mais c'est formidable !

— Oui, je trouve aussi.

— Si Lila savait ça, elle en serait malade !

— Bah, dis-lui si ça te fait plaisir !

— En tout cas, c'est cool que ton béguin pour Adrien soit totalement passé, ajouta Alya d'un ton plus bas. C'est l'effet copain fantôme ?

— Oui. Rien de tel qu'une liaison ardente et passionnée pour faire passer un coup de cœur adolescent !

— J'aimerais bien lui présenter mes compliments à celui-là !

— Un jour, Alya, un jour !

Marinette continua à faire le tour de ses amis, tournant au maximum le dos à Adrien, et veillant à ne pas éclater de rire trop fort. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite du manège de son ennemie. C'est Rose qui le lui fit remarquer.

— Je ne savais pas qu'à Adrien plaisait autant à Lila.

Ce n'est pas de la jalousie que Marinette ressentit, mais de la crainte. Qu'est-ce que Lila avait en tête ? Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de cet intérêt soudain. Elle se retourna, feignant de chercher Alya des yeux. Quand son regard passa sur Adrien et Lila, cette dernière lui jeta un coup d'œil triomphant. Oh, misère ! Voilà ce que tramait cette saleté. Rendre Marinette jalouse en lui piquant Adrien sous son nez.

À la base, Marinette faisait entièrement confiance à son petit ami. Si cela avait été une autre fille, elle ne se serait pas inquiétée. Mais Lila était une autre paire de manches. Elle était tout à fait capable de mettre en œuvre un stratagème pour attirer Adrien chez elle ou s'incruster chez lui. Irait-elle jusqu'à le droguer ou autre chose pour arriver à ses fins ? Marinette ne voulait pas être paranoïaque au point d'imaginer que Lila se promenait avec du GHB dans son sac, mais elle était certaine que ce n'était pas la morale qui empêcherait cette fille de se servir d'une quelconque arme déloyale.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les lumières baissèrent et la musique monta d'un cran. Évidemment, Adrien se trouva embarqué par sa cavalière imposée vers l'endroit dégagé pour danser. Marinette finit par avoir pitié de son petit ami. Elle alla voir Alya.

— Il faut sauver le soldat Adrien, lui déclara-t-elle. Elle va finir par le violer.

— Peut-être qu'il en a envie, opposa Alya. T'es supposée ne pas t'en préoccuper.

— Est-ce qu'il a l'air d'un type ravi de sa bonne fortune ? questionna Marinette.

Alya suivit le couple des yeux, avant de convenir :

— Pas vraiment.

— Et tu sais comment est cette fille, insista son amie.

Alya hocha la tête. Marinette avait fini par la convaincre qu'elle n'inventait pas les mensonges dont elle avait toujours accusé Lila.

— Elle est furieuse que son annonce du début de soirée ait fait long feu, analysa Marinette. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser lui raconter qu'il m'avait fait cette proposition, maintenant que j'y pense. Elle n'est pas en train de le draguer parce qu'il lui plaît. Elle tente de gagner la guerre qu'elle a déclarée il y a quatre ans contre moi. Si à quinze ans elle a été capable de prétendre que je l'ai jetée du haut d'un escalier, jusqu'où pourrait-elle aller, maintenant ? Et que peut faire un garçon aussi gentil qu'Adrien contre une manipulatrice pareille ?

Le visage d'Alya se fait sombre.

— Je vais mettre Nino sur le coup, dit-elle avant de partir à la recherche de son petit ami.

Tout en discutant avec Nathaniel qui faisait des études artistiques, Marinette vit Nino aller pratiquement arracher Adrien des bras de Lila. L'empressement du mannequin à suivre son ami ne faisait aucun doute. Durant l'heure suivante, Adrien et Nino restèrent inséparables, tout en discutant avec les autres participants à la soirée. Tenue à l'écart de sa proie, Lila lançait des regards venimeux à Marinette qui tentait de l'éviter, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation et gâcher la fête de tout le monde.

Finalement, Marinette déclara forfait. Le parfum qu'elle avait mis lui donnait mal à la tête et elle avait réussi à discuter avec tous ses amis – excepté Adrien qu'elle avait évité autant que possible. Elle alla voir Alya :

— J'en peux plus, je rentre.

— Tu ne vas pas retrouver Monsieur Fantôme, j'espère, se méfia Alya.

— Dans une demi-heure, je t'envoie un selfie de moi, seule dans mon lit, si tu veux, la rassura Marinette.

— J'y compte bien.

— Et moi, je compte sur toi pour Adrien.

— Mais oui, on va s'en occuper ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on le borde, non plus !

— Non, contentez-vous de le ramener chez lui et de mettre un piège à loups devant la porte.

Alya éclata de rire et embrassa son amie qui partit discrètement après avoir remercié Alix de son hospitalité. Marinette prit une douche avant de se coucher, ne supportant plus le parfum qu'elle portait. Elle devait aussi penser à se laver de nouveau les cheveux avec son shampoing habituel avant de revoir son petit ami.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Marinette découvrit qu'Alya lui avait envoyé un message, deux heures après qu'elle se soit couchée :

_#Au cas où tu te ferais du souci, Adrien vient d'envoyer un SMS à Nino pour lui dire qu'il était bien rentré. On a assisté à une scène intéressante après ton départ. Je te raconterai._

Bien que curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après sa sortie, Marinette préféra commencer sa journée en envoyant un mail à Adrien. Celui-ci lui répondit rapidement ce qui leur permit d'échanger quelques messages.

..

_De : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Pour : florianPetitCoeur_

_Objet : Les années collège_

J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée. C'était sympa ?

Capucine

..

_De : florianPetitCoeur_

_Pour : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Objet : Re : Les années collège_

Pucinette,

Ça aurait pu être mieux. Parfois une personne réussit à tout gâcher. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était sympa. Je te raconterai.

J'espère que toi aussi tu as passé une bonne soirée

^(^-^)^

..

_De : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Pour : florianPetitCoeur_

_Objet : Re : Re : Les années collège_

Je suppose qu'il y a un boulet dans toutes les classes.

On se voit mardi comme d'habitude ?

C.

PS : C'est ta nouvelle signature ? Pourquoi un oiseau ?

..

_De : florianPetitCoeur_

_Pour : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Objet : Re : Re : Re : Les années collège_

À mardi.

PS : J'avais cru comprendre que tu aimais les animaux

^(^-^)^

oOo

Avant que Marinette ne puisse répondre, son téléphone sonna. C'était Alya.

— Salut. Alors comme ça tu as un truc à me raconter ? commença Marinette.

— Ouais ! Ça a été épique ! Figure-toi qu'après ton départ, Lila a commencé à parcourir les groupes en disant du mal de toi à tout le monde. Juste une phrase en passant, tu vois. Que ta robe était ridicule, que tu avais dû mettre du parfum pour cacher que tu ne t'étais pas lavée, des trucs comme ça.

— Comme c'est charmant ! ironisa Marinette.

— À un moment, je ne sais plus ce qu'elle disait exactement, mais elle était dos à Adrien, en train de parler à Max. Évidemment, elle parlait assez fort pour qu'Adrien entende. D'un coup, il s'est retourné et il a balancé : « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour entendre dire du mal de mes amis. Alors soit tu la fermes, soit tu te barres ».

— Waouh, souffla Marinette.

— Comme tu dis. Il y a eu un grand blanc, et elle a répliqué : « Oh comme c'est touchant que tu prennes la défense de celle qui te court après depuis quatre ans ! _»._ Et là, il lui a fait : « Dégage ! ». Et vu la manière dont il la regardait, je peux te dire qu'on voyait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle a ouvert la bouche et il a levé la main pour l'interrompre et il a dit _«_ Pas de manigances, pas de mensonges. Tu pars, c'est tout ». À ce moment, Nino s'est avancé près d'Adrien, genre : _on sera deux pour te mettre à la porte si tu n'y vas pas toute seule_ , et tout le monde s'est bougé pour faire comme une haie d'honneur entre elle et la sortie.

— Les copains… murmura Marinette, émue.

— Oui, c'était beau, confirma Alya. Là, je dois avouer qu'elle a été assez classe. Elle est sortie la tête haute, sans rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments. Après, personne n'osait reprendre la parole. Là, Adrien s'est tourné vers Nino et lui a lancé : « Y'a plus de musique, c'est la honte pour un DJ, ça, non ? ». Tout le monde a éclaté de rire et Nino a été lancer la piste suivante.

— Adrien… dit rêveusement Marinette, la main sur son cœur.

— Eh ! s'écria Alya qui heureusement ne pouvait pas la voir. Ne nous fais pas une rechute, hein. C'est par pure amitié qu'il a fait ça.

Marinette se félicita que son amie ne soit pas en face d'elle. Elle devait rayonner d'amour.

— Je sais, Alya, t'en fais pas, dit-elle pour la rassurer.

— En tout cas, tu peux oublier ton couplet sur le gentil garçon désarmé devant la manipulatrice. Il aurait pu s'en tirer tout seul, en fait.

— S'est-il plaint du coup de main de Nino ?

— Non, c'est vrai. Mais je pense que tout le monde a compris qu'aussi adorable qu'il puisse être, faut pas trop le chercher non plus.

— Effectivement, convint Marinette rêveuse.

— Dans un sens, on aurait pu s'en douter, remarqua Alya. Il y a six mois, il a envoyé promener son père qui n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de facile, si j'en crois le peu que Nino me répète des confidences d'Adrien. Il sait faire face, quand il le veut.

— C'est vrai, réalisa Marinette.

Puis une partie de ce qu'avait dit Alya la chiffonna.

— Il… Adrien, il fait beaucoup de confidences à Nino ?

— Marinette… fit Alya d'un ton soucieux.

— Ce qui m'intéresse, se pressa de justifier Marinette, c'est de savoir si Adrien a quelqu'un à qui il peut se confier. C'est quelqu'un de très seul.

— Ah, je vois. Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, en fait. Nino n'est pas du genre à répéter les confidences qu'on lui fait. Des fois, je peux savoir ce qu'il sait, mais il faut que je pose les bonnes questions.

— Ok.

— Si je veux savoir si Adrien a une petite copine, développa Alya, il faudrait que je le demande précisément à Nino et qu'il soit devant moi. Là, je pourrai savoir ce qu'Adrien lui a dit.

— Ne lui demande pas ! la pressa Marinette sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

— T'as raison, vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas, jugea Alya, se méprenant sur les craintes de son amie.

— Il n'est pas question de moi, protesta Marinette. C'est qu'il n'a pas forcément envie de faire connaître à tout le monde sa vie sentimentale.

— Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu étais devenue une adepte des amours clandestines, la charria Alya.

— Discrètes, la corrigea Marinette, tout en songeant que son amie était un petit peu trop près de la vérité.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu de la soirée de la veille, mais Marinette avait du mal à se concentrer et mit assez vite fin à la conversation.


	9. Quelqu'un de bien

Après avoir raccroché avec Alya, Marinette réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait appris. Pour commencer, Adrien avait des ressources cachées. Cela ne déplaisait pas à Marinette de le savoir capable de monter au créneau pour défendre ses amis et s'opposer aux personnes toxiques. Ensuite, il y avait un danger qu'elle n'avait pas identifié jusque-là : les confidences qu'il faisait à Nino pouvaient être captées par Alya, qui pouvait alors les recouper avec ce qu'elle savait de Marinette. Heureusement que Nino était un ami discret. Mais il fallait qu'elle mette Adrien en garde sur ce qu'il lui disait sur elle.

Elle devait aussi remercier Adrien d'avoir pris sa défense. Quelques mois auparavant elle l'aurait appelé. Vu les circonstances, elle jugea plus prudent de lui envoyer un SMS.

_#Salut, Adrien,_   
_Je viens de parler avec Alya. Merci infiniment d'avoir pris ma défense hier soir. C'est chouette d'avoir un ami comme toi._   
_Bises_   
_Marinette_

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre

_#C'est normal. Mais je n'étais pas tout seul. Il y a eu un mouvement collectif. Personne n'a accepté de l'entendre baver sur toi.  
_ _La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle s'est carbonisée auprès de tout le monde et que nous allons enfin en être débarrassés. Nino l'a retirée de tous nos groupes de discussion.  
_ _Adrien_

_.._

_#Désolée pour ta modestie, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'on m'a raconté. Te voilà donc condamné à subir ma gratitude._   
_Pour les groupes, c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Ça va éclairer ma journée._   
_Marinette_

_.._

_#Ça a éclairé la mienne aussi._   
_À un de ces jours !_   
_Adrien_

_.._

_#Excellente journée_   
_Encore merci_   
_Marinette_

..

_Pour : groupe 3A Françoise Dupont_

_De : Marinette_

Salut les copains,

C'est pas trop cool d'avoir viré ma plus grande fan, mais bon, je me ferai une raison.

C'est moi, ou l'air est plus respirable ici depuis quelque temps ?

(~o~)

Marinette

..

_Pour : groupe 3A Françoise Dupont_

_De : Rose_

Elle n'a pas une maladie qui lui fait dire des choses qu'elle regrette ensuite ? Peut-être qu'on devrait lui laisser une chance !

Rose

..

_Pour : groupe 3A Françoise Dupont_

_De : Alya_

Non, Rose.

..

_Pour : groupe 3A Françoise Dupont_

_De : Adrien_

Non, Rose.

..

_Pour : groupe 3A Françoise Dupont_

_De : Nino_

Non, Rose.

..

_Pour : groupe 3A Françoise Dupont_

_De : Marinette_

Non, Rose.

..

oOo

Le mardi suivant, Ladybug se présenta à l'heure habituelle chez Adrien. Conformément à leur rituel, ils s'embrassèrent, allèrent prendre une boisson au frigo et s'installèrent sur le canapé.

— Alors, ta sortie ? interrogea Ladybug.

— Dans l'ensemble c'était chouette. J'ai reçu mes amis, on a bien discuté. Mis à part... comment tu l'as écrit ?... le boulet. Donc à part le boulet, c'était très bien.

— C'est déjà ça, commenta Ladybug. Alors, ce boulet, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? relança-t-elle, curieuse d'entendre la version d'Adrien.

— Pff, pour commencer, elle a agressé d'entrée de jeu une de mes amies, une fille adorable. Elle lui en a toujours voulu, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Déjà, ça ne m'a pas plu. Après, elle s'est mise à me draguer à mort. C'était super gênant. Le pire, c'est que c'était de telle manière, qu'à moins d'être brutal physiquement avec elle, je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher. J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris ce qui lui prenait, en plus.

— Dis, Adrien, ne me dis pas qu'on ne te drague pas régulièrement. T'es super mignon et un mannequin connu.

— Merci pour le compliment. Disons que d'habitude, il suffit d'être poli et clairement pas intéressé pour que cela s'arrête. Là, c'était limite harcelant. Et puis, je sentais bien que ce n'était pas moi qui l'intéressait. Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait été plus subtile. Là, elle voulait que tout le monde voie ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

— Bizarre !

— Tu la connais, cette fille, parut réaliser Adrien. Volpina, ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Quoi ? feignit de découvrir Ladybug. Elle était dans ta classe ?

— Oui, malheureusement.

— Une des rares personnes à rechercher l'akumatisation, commenta Ladybug, en tentant de rester professionnelle.

— Exactement. Du coup, tu comprends que, quand elle se met à s'intéresser à moi, je me demande quels ennuis vont me tomber dessus.

— Tout à fait. Comment tu as fini par t'en débarrasser ?

— Finalement, au bout d'un temps bien trop long, Nino, mon meilleur ami, est venu me délivrer et s'est improvisé garde du corps.

— Et qu'aurais-tu fait s'il n'était pas intervenu ? demanda Ladybug avec curiosité.

— J'étais à deux doigts de la prendre à part et de lui demander de me foutre la paix. Mais le problème, avec ce genre de personne, c'est que ce n'est jamais aussi simple. Elle aurait feint de ne pas comprendre, se serait excusée de m'avoir mis mal à l'aise sans faire exprès, et j'en aurais eu pour des heures. Sans compter le risque qu'elle profite qu'on soit seul pour se jeter sur moi avec un prétexte fallacieux, au moment le plus embarrassant possible.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas lui dire la même chose en public pour éviter le tête-à-tête ? suggéra Ladybug.

— L'humilier devant tout le monde la rend dangereuse. Je ne voulais pas te donner du travail. Je n'exagère pas, en fait. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

— T'éviter les derniers outrages aurait été un plaisir, Adrien, dit malicieusement Ladybug.

— L'intervention de Nino a été parfaitement efficace.

— Tant mieux. Ensuite, elle t'a laissé en paix ?

— Oui. Par contre, plus tard, elle a profité que l'amie dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure s'en aille pour dire du mal d'elle. Ça m'a pas mal agacé. C'est une fille formidable et talentueuse. L'entendre être traînée dans la boue par cette harpie m'a rendu malade. Finalement, on lui a dit de partir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera invitée à notre prochaine rencontre. En tout cas, si elle s'y pointe, je m'en vais. Et je pense que je ne serai pas seul. Certains ont enfin compris à quel point elle était mythomane et toxique.

Ladybug nota qu'il faisait une fois de plus l'impasse sur sa sortie courageuse. Selon Alya, c'est lui qui avait entraîné les autres à bannir Lila. Mais il n'aimait pas se mettre en avant. Elle apprécia aussi d'être considérée comme une « fille formidable et talentueuse ».

— Je suis désolée qu'elle ait gâché une partie de ta soirée, dit-elle. J'espère que c'était plus sympa après.

— Oui, c'était cool. Vraiment. Et je suis sagement rentré tout seul.

— J'espère bien ! sourit-elle.

— Tu ne peux pas être un peu inquiète ? dit-il d'un ton faussement déçu. Je ne sais pas, moi, je suis mignon (c'est toi qui le dis) et célèbre ! Tu pourrais avoir un peu peur que je profite de tout ça !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit-elle. Comme tu ne fermes jamais ta porte-fenêtre, je fais des rondes, la nuit, pour vérifier que tu es bien tout seul dans ton lit. Et je t'épie durant la journée. Pas tout le temps, bien sûr, mais comme tu ne connais pas mon emploi du temps, tu ne peux pas savoir quand je suis là ou non… du coup je te conseille de tout le temps faire comme si j'étais là…

— Pfff, comme si c'était un problème. Je te trompe uniquement pendant les alertes akuma, bien entendu. Je suis un malin, moi !

— Mince, je n'y avais pas pensé !

— J'ai toujours su que la tête pensante de ton équipe était Chat Noir, osa-t-il suggérer.

— Quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle. On voit bien que tu n'as jamais eu à gérer un Lucky Charm !

Il se mit à rire et la prit dans ses bras, taquin.

— Pardon pour ce crime de lèse-Coccinelle. Je retire toutes mes paroles laissant entendre que je ne te trouve pas extraordinaire.

— Pfff, dit-elle, plus amusée que vexée.

Puis elle le serra dans ses bras.

— Adrien…

— Oui, ma puce.

— Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

— Que me vaut cet honneur ? s'étonna-t-il.

— J'ai aimé la manière dont tu as parlé de tes amis. On sent que tu tiens à eux, et qu'eux aussi tiennent à toi.

— C'est normal. Sinon ce ne serait pas des amis.

— Et moi, je dis que tes amis ont de la chance de te connaître. Pas parce que tu es un mannequin célèbre. Mais parce que tu es sincère et loyal.

— C'est moi qui ai eu de la chance de tomber sur eux, répondit-il. Quand je suis arrivé dans la classe, pas un ne m'a traité comme une icône ou ne m'a approché par intérêt. Ils m'ont adopté naturellement et m'ont inclus immédiatement dans leur groupe, alors que certains d'entre eux se connaissaient depuis des années. Et ce, malgré le fait que je n'étais jamais allé en classe et que je ne savais pas me faire des amis. Ça aurait pu moins bien se passer. Ils ont tous été formidables avec moi. Les classes que j'ai fréquentées ensuite m'ont réservé bien plus de déceptions.

— Eh bien, je suis heureuse que tu sois tombé sur eux, alors, dit doucement Ladybug, se souvenant avec acuité de leur premier vrai dialogue, sous le porche du collège. Tu méritais de te faire des amis.

— Merci ma petite coccinelle, c'est très gentil à toi.

Marinette ne pouvait pas serrer Adrien dans ses bras pour le remercier d'être un ami fidèle. Alors Ladybug le fit à sa place.

oOo

_De : florianPetitCoeur_

_Pour : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Objet : Sortir le grand jeu_

J'ai un nouveau jeu que m'a prêté mon copain Nino. Tu vas voir, il décoiffe !

^(^-^)^

..

_De : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Pour : florianPetitCoeur_

_Objet : Faites vos jeux_

Super, c'est lequel ?

Capucine

..

_De : florianPetitCoeur_

_Pour : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Objet : Le maître du jeu_

Tu verras, ça te fera une surprise !

^(^-^)^

..

_De : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Pour : florianPetitCoeur_

_Objet : Jeu de dupes_

C'est ça. Je parie que tu t'entraînes comme un fou pour tenter de me battre. Tu penses qu'en me laissant dans le flou, ça te donne une chance supplémentaire.

Comme d'hab, le vainqueur choisit le film qu'on visionnera la semaine d'après ?

Capucine

..

_De : florianPetitCoeur_

_Pour : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Objet : L'enjeu_

Tenu. Prépare-toi à voir un thriller avec des morts-vivants ! Ça nous changera de tes comédies romantiques.

^(^-^)^

..

_De : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Pour : florianPetitCoeur_

_Objet : C'est pas du jeu_

Non, pas de zombis ! Je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit !

Capucine

PS : M'en fiche, je vais gagner et je vais choisir la plus mièvre des comédies romantiques qu'on pourra trouver, ça t'apprendra à la jouer à la loyale

..

_De : florianPetitCoeur_

_Pour : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Objet : Double jeu_

Après le film, t'auras qu'à rester dormir avec moi. Je te bercerai toute la nuit pour que tu n'aies pas peur.

^(^-^)^

PS : Je cartonne, tu vas perdre !

..

_De : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Pour : florianPetitCoeur_

_Objet : Jeux interdits_

J'aimerais vraiment. Mais non. Pas encore.

Capucine

PS : La plus mièvre, j'ai dit !

oOo

Nino répondit à l'appel d'Alya sur son téléphone.

— Salut Nino !

— Salut ma belle !

— Tu savais qu'Adrien avait une copine ?

— Il ne me parle pas de ça, prétendit Nino.

— Il n'a pas besoin de le faire, c'est dans mon fil d'actualités. Y'a des photos sur sa liaison avec Aurore Boréale dans _Stars_. Remarque, ça fait plus d'un an qu'il a rompu avec Kagami. Il était temps.

— Souviens-toi que le dernier article sur sa vie sentimentale était un fake. T'emballe pas trop.

— C'est justement pour recouper l'info que je t'appelle, figure-toi. Tu me tiens au courant ?

— Peut-être.

— Je te laisse, j'ai mon bus qui arrive !

oOo

_#Hé, Adrien  
_ _Pas mal ta copine ! En plus elle dit des trucs sympas sur toi._

_.._

_#De quoi tu parles ?_

_.._

_#L'article de Stars. C'est ici._

_.._

_#Je vais me faire tuer !_

_.._

_#C'est pas elle ?_

_.._

_#Mais non !_

_.._

_#J'espère qu'elle a le sens de l'humour, ta copine (la vraie)_

_.._

_#On va vite le savoir (je veux des tulipes rouges et noires sur ma sépulture)_

..

_De : florianPetitCoeur_

_Pour : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Objet : Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat_

Avant de me pendre à la tour Eiffel, attends ma version des faits.

F. comme « F'est pas moi ! »

..

_De : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Pour : florianPetitCoeur_

_Objet : Re : Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat_

A quel sujet ?

C.

PS : Je prépare la corde au cas où

..

_De : florianPetitCoeur_

_Pour : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Objet : Re : Re : Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat_

Ça

La photo date d'il y a deux mois et **_c'est une séance de pose que j'ai faite pour mon père_** (et en plus, je t'en avais parlé).

Pour l'interview, c'est inventé de toute pièce (j'ai la preuve)

F. comme Fébrile

..

_De : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Pour : florianPetitCoeur_

_Objet : Re : Re : Re : Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat_

Jolie photo. Tu pensais à quoi en posant ? Tu as l'air rêveur…

C.

PS : Et c'est quoi ta preuve ?

..

_De : florianPetitCoeur_

_Pour : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Objet : Re : Re : Re : Re : Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat_

À ton avis :

A) je calculais le temps qu'il me faudrait pour écouler les 124 canettes qui me restaient dans mon frigo

B) je me demandais si j'avais bien débranché mon fer à repasser avant de partir

C) je me repassais en boucle nos ébats de la veille

^(^-^)^

PS : le SMS d'Aurore d'il y a 10 min où elle me jure qu'elle n'a donné aucune interview à _Stars_

PPS : parce qu'elle est sympa, en fait

PPS2 : oui, on se croise de temps en temps sur les plateaux

PPS3 : Elle m'aime bien, je crois…

..

_De : DansonsLaCapucine_

_Pour : florianPetitCoeur_

_Objet : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat_

A) on en est à combien, maintenant ?

B) vu que ton appartement n'a pas brûlé, je suppose que tu l'avais fait

C) j'aurais espéré une expression plus réjouie !

PPS3 : j'ai toujours ma corde sur moi

..

_#C'est bon, elle a le sens de l'humour_

_.._

_#Tant mieux, mon pote !_

..

# _Alya, Vire_ Stars _de ton fil d'actu, c'est pas fiable_

_.._

_#Adrien a une copine, au moins ?_

_.._

_#Aucune idée, je ne lis pas la presse people_

oOo

Un soir, une alerte akuma se déclencha un peu avant minuit, alors que Ladybug tenait compagnie à Adrien dans son lit. Il leur fallut un petit moment pour réagir.

— Oh, non, c'est pas vrai ! protesta Ladybug. Pas maintenant !

— Saleté de Papillon, pesta Adrien. Il n'a pas de vie, ou quoi ?

Sa compagne s'arracha de ses bras en grommelant. Dans le noir, il l'entendit rafler ses vêtements qu'il avait jetés en un tas au pied du lit (pour qu'elle puisse se rhabiller sans allumer, ils avaient pris l'habitude de regrouper ses affaires en un point unique). Elle partit en toute hâte vers la salle de bains, où elle allait se vêtir et se transformer. De son côté, il remit ses sous-vêtements, mais il dut attendre le départ en trombe de sa petite amie pour terminer de s'habiller, prendre le camembert de Plagg et se transformer lui aussi.

Chat Noir arriva sur place une minute après Ladybug. Elle était déjà en train de tenter de circonscrire l'action du policier akumatisé qui emprisonnait tous les noctambules qui ne respectaient pas le couvre-feu qu'il avait instauré sous le coup d'on ne sait quelle colère.

Il donna du fil à retordre aux héros qui ne réussirent à le débarrasser de son akuma qu'à l'ultime fin du temps qui leur était imparti après avoir utilisé leurs pouvoirs. Chat s'éclipsa en hâte alors que Ladybug lançait le Lucky Charm en l'air pour tout réparer. Il se réfugia sur le toit le plus proche, derrière une cheminée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir quand elle en ferait autant. Plagg réapparut près de lui.

— J'en peux plus, se plaignit le kwami. Tu en as mis du temps, ce soir !

— J'avais pas la tête à ça, grogna Adrien en lui tendant son fromage.

— C'est sûr, quand on a trouvé un camembert bien fait..., reconnut Plagg, compréhensif.

— Amis de la poésie, bonsoir ! fit Adrien ironique.

À ce moment, il entendit Ladybug atterrir à quelques mètres de lui, de l'autre côté de son abri.

— Pas par là ! la prévint-il.

— Reste où tu es ! cria-t-elle juste avant qu'il ne perçoive la lueur rose de sa détransformation.

Il ne bougea pas, comprenant qu'elle était à découvert. Il l'entendit s'éloigner en hâte. Plagg termina son repas et dit :

— Quand tu veux !

— Plagg, transforme-moi.

Avant de se lever, il cria :

— Tu es à l'abri ?

— Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. Attends une minute.

Il patienta le temps que le kwami de la coccinelle reprenne des forces. Puis une lueur lui indiqua que Ladybug était de nouveau visible. Il se leva :

— On en profite pour discuter cinq minutes ? proposa-t-il.

— Oui, si tu veux.

Elle arriva près de lui. Ils s'assirent au bord du toit. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, admirant Paris qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

— Pff, il était coriace, celui-là, commenta finalement Ladybug...

— On est arrivés un peu tard, analysa Chat Noir.

— Tu as eu du mal à te réveiller ? questionna-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils :

— Tu veux savoir ce que je fais de mes nuits, Buguinette ? s'amusa-t-il. Tu remarques que, moi, je ne demande rien, malgré ton retard qui n'avait rien à envier au mien.

Elle détourna les yeux en rougissant. Il décida de la taquiner un peu (après tout, c'est elle qui avait posé la question).

— En tout cas, j'ai la réponse à la question que je n'ai pas posée, s'esclaffa-t-il. Je suppose que c'est un peu normal que nos soirées soient aujourd'hui plus occupées que lorsque nous avions quatorze ans, ajouta-t-il pour ne pas avoir l'air de rester sur son cas personnel.

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

— Ça se passe bien de ton côté ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, très bien. Et toi ?

— Oui, vraiment. Je suis tombé sur une fille géniale.

Soudain, il se dit que c'était l'occasion d'aborder un sujet qui le tracassait depuis un petit moment.

— Par contre, il y a quelque chose que je commence à trouver pénible, commença-t-il un peu hésitant.

— Quoi ?

— Ne pas pouvoir lui dire que je suis Chat Noir. J'en ai marre de mentir à celle que j'aime. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on construit quelque chose de sérieux !

— Il est hors de question que tu lui en parles, protesta Ladybug d'une voix horrifiée. Tu n'as pas le droit !

— Je pense... commença Chat Noir.

— Tu es fou ! Ça mettrait ton Miraculous en danger ! Ta famille aussi !

— Ton ordre de priorité est intéressant, répliqua froidement Chat Noir, douché par l'âpreté de sa réponse.

— Et puis, si tu te fâches avec ta copine, qu'est-ce qui te garantit qu'elle n'ira pas tout raconter à la presse ? continua-t-elle.

— Parce qu'il ne te vient pas à l'idée que je puisse rester avec elle ? répondit Chat, blessé. Tu ne te dis pas que, si j'en suis à me poser la question, c'est que c'est sérieux ?

— Désolée, mais il y a quatre ans tu étais amoureux de moi, ensuite tu es sorti avec une autre fille, et là, j'ai l'impression que c'est encore une autre. Alors, ton amour éternel, on en reparlera dans quelques années !

Chat Noir se leva, ayant l'impression que son cœur était glacé et pesait trois tonnes.

— Une chose est sûre, Milady, cracha-t-il. Mentir au gars que tu as dû laisser tomber ce soir ne te pose pas de problème. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne tient pas trop à toi !

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il bondit sur le toit voisin et disparut dans la nuit.


	10. Le moment de choisir

Il avait fallu pas moins de deux jours à Adrien pour digérer la discussion houleuse qu'il avait eue avec Ladybug, après le dernier combat.

Il lui avait trouvé des excuses : ils étaient tous les deux à fleur de peau d'avoir dû partir se battre, alors qu'ils étaient en plein câlin, ils étaient fatigués par le combat et, du point de vue de Ladybug, Chat Noir n'était effectivement pas très constant.

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était extrêmement stricte sur la sécurité et le secret de leur identité. Il n'ignorait pas non plus qu'elle avait du mal à se remettre en question, et n'écoutait que rarement ses arguments à lui, quand ils étaient en désaccord. Elle avait certes fait des progrès ces derniers temps, et revenait parfois sur ses positions, mais c'était un défaut constant chez elle. Là non plus, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une grosse surprise.

Mais voilà qu'une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas pris ses sentiments au sérieux. Ce dernier point avait un peu plus de mal à passer. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas insensible ni ne manquait d'empathie. Elle en avait avec les akumatisés, elle en avait énormément avec lui en tant qu'Adrien. C'était vraiment la relation qu'elle avait avec Chat Noir qui était au cœur du problème. Depuis trois ans, pourtant, ils avaient réussi à tisser une vraie complicité tous les deux. Leurs discussions se passaient bien, même en cas de désaccord. Il avait même cru avoir gagné son estime. Il se sentait vraiment déçu par ce dernier échange.

Vraiment.

oOo

Quand Ladybug arriva chez Adrien, le soir convenu, il fit son possible pour mettre sa rancœur de côté. En tant que lui-même, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui dévoiler son lien avec Chat Noir.

Il prit donc sur lui mais, rapidement, il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle souriait sans que cela ne fasse briller ses yeux ; elle lui parlait, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir toute son attention. Sans doute, cela serait passé inaperçu s'il n'était pas particulièrement attentif à ses expressions. Or, il avait pris l'habitude de dépasser son apparence pour ne voir que la personne qui se trouvait dessous.

Finalement, il décida de ne pas faire semblant de se rendre compte de rien :

— Quelque chose ne va pas, ma puce ? finit-il par demander.

Elle tomba le masque. C'est du moins l'impression qu'il eut, même si elle ne se détransforma pas. Son désarroi s'inscrivit sans fard sur le visage que lui façonnait son Miraculous.

— Je… j'ai eu une discussion avec Chat Noir l'autre jour et… ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

Adrien mourrait évidemment d'envie de connaître son point de vue sur leur échange catastrophique, mais il n'aurait pas été très loyal de la faire parler à son insu. D'un autre côté, aucun petit ami attentif ne pouvait changer de sujet, alors qu'elle était manifestement très perturbée par la situation.

— Tu as envie de m'en parler ? s'enquit-il prudemment.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et demanda :

— Est-ce que tu penses que, si je ne te dévoile pas qui je suis, c'est parce que je ne t'aime pas assez ?

Visiblement, la phrase qu'il avait lancée en partant, exprimant sa colère et son chagrin, avait fait mouche. Il décida de profiter de l'occasion pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

— Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas par défiance que tu ne le fais pas. Que, pour toi, c'est une question de sécurité et de devoir. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que notre relation ne pourra pas continuer à évoluer dans le bon sens avec ce genre de secrets entre nous. À un moment, si notre relation compte vraiment pour toi, il va bien falloir que tu te décides. Cela dit, je comprends que tu aies besoin d'un peu de temps pour ça.

Elle le considéra quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler ses paroles.

— J'ai peur que Chat Noir rende son Miraculous, finit-elle par livrer.

Il ne put cacher sa stupéfaction :

— Mais… pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle avala sa salive et confia :

— J'ai toujours pensé… qu'un jour, si je veux vivre ma vie, il faudra que je le rende. Je veux dire… Il y a quelques années, je suis sorti avec quelqu'un et… c'était bien, mais être Ladybug, et ne pas pouvoir le lui dire, a mis une distance entre nous, qu'il a sentie et qu'il n'a pas supportée. C'est pour ça que cela n'a pas tenu. J'ai compris qu'il faudrait un jour que je fasse le choix entre la personne que j'aimerais et mon rôle de Ladybug. Clairement, avec lui, j'avais inconsciemment choisi mon Miraculous. Je me suis dit que j'espérais bien, un jour, rencontrer quelqu'un qui me fasse faire l'autre choix.

Ce fut le tour d'Adrien d'avoir besoin de quelques instants pour analyser ses paroles. Ainsi, elle avait vécu ce qu'il avait expérimenté avec Kagami. Mais ils n'étaient pas arrivés aux mêmes conclusions. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de rendre sa bague. Non, il pensait que partager son secret suffirait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Lui aussi avait fait l'autre choix.

Il n'avait jamais, non plus, soupçonné que Ladybug puisse envisager de renoncer à ses responsabilités par amour. Cela le stupéfiait. Elle, qui semblait toujours faire passer le devoir avant les sentiments, laissait entrevoir une facette inédite de sa personnalité. Il réalisa qu'elle le regardait. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans ses yeux qu'il se sentit fondre.

— Est-ce que tu crois que le moment est venu de choisir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il la serra brièvement contre lui avant de prendre un peu de recul pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens :

— Je ne crois pas que tu sois prête à le faire. Moi, je peux patienter. Surtout maintenant que je sais que tu l'envisages. Enfin, que tu envisages de faire un choix.

— Doutes-tu de celui que je ferai ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ce serait bien outrecuidant de ma part d'imaginer que tu renoncerais à être Ladybug pour moi. D'ailleurs je ne te le demande pas. Avant que tu prennes ce genre de décision, on pourrait en parler et envisager des alternatives.

Elle lui sourit tendrement :

— D'accord, je note.

Puis son sourire se fana et elle baissa la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ? s'inquiéta Adrien.

— Chat… J'ai été tellement insupportable, avec lui. J'ai été blessante.

_Tu peux le dire, Milady ! Tu ne m'as pas raté !_

— Ça m'a terrorisée l'idée qu'il arrête, expliqua-t-elle. Je sais qu'un autre porteur pourrait prendre sa place, mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais travailler avec un nouveau Chat Noir. Confier ma vie à quelqu'un d'autre… Je n'arrive pas à l'envisager.

Elle avait l'air tellement perdue à cette idée, qu'Adrien sentit son cœur se gonfler de tendresse pour sa partenaire.

— Tu es certaine qu'il a parlé d'arrêter ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Non, il n'a pas dit ça, mais… J'ai senti que son rôle lui pesait, et l'empêchait de vivre sa vie personnelle. Je… au lieu de l'écouter et d'en parler avec lui, j'ai… j'ai nié qu'il soit capable de suffisamment s'attacher à quelqu'un pour se poser ce genre de questions. C'est terrible de se conduire comme ça avec un ami, non ?

— Oui, confirma Adrien sans hésiter.

— Il doit me détester, maintenant ! gémit Ladybug. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

— Lui présenter des excuses ? suggéra Adrien.

— Tu crois que ça suffira ? douta-t-elle. C'est… ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis imbuvable avec lui.

_Je suis plutôt content que tu t'en rendes compte, ma Buguinette. Parce que c'est vrai que tu as la dent dure quand tu te lâches !_

— Eh bien, je suppose que tu le sauras rapidement, fit-il remarquer. Je te conseille aussi de lui expliquer pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça. Ce sera l'occasion d'en discuter entre vous.

Elle hocha la tête, approuvant le conseil.

— Ce n'est pas évident d'avoir le temps de parler tous les deux, regretta-t-elle. On doit souvent repartir rapidement, une fois le combat terminé.

— Tu n'as pas de moyen de le contacter ?

— Si, mais il faut qu'il soit transformé pour avoir accès à cette messagerie-là.

— Laisse-lui ton message. S'il ne l'a pas entendu la prochaine fois que vous vous revoyez, tu pourras lui dire de l'écouter. Au moins, il saura que tu as cherché à t'excuser avant le combat suivant.

— Tu as raison. C'est ce que je vais faire.

— Tu veux t'y mettre tout de suite ? proposa-t-il. Tu peux t'installer dans la chambre, je reste ici.

Elle considéra l'idée.

— Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

— Vas-y !

Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance, et partit à côté. Adrien l'attendit, installé dans son canapé. Les minutes s'égrènent. Adrien était de plus en plus impatient de découvrir son message. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se transformer.

Au bout d'un moment, Plagg pointa le nez hors de son panier.

— Elle est partie ? questionna le kwami.

— Non, cache-toi, chuchota vivement Adrien. Ce n'est pas le moment de se révéler, crois-moi.

— Je vais pouvoir parler avec Tikki, ou vous allez regarder un film ?

— Je n'en sais rien encore. Allez, disparais !

Enfin, Ladybug revint. Elle sourit à son petit ami :

— Je me sens tellement légère maintenant. Merci Adrien.

Il ravala son « _À ton service, Milady_ », et ouvrit les bras :

— Et si tu t'occupais de moi, maintenant ? suggéra-t-il.

oOo

À peine Ladybug eut disparu par les toits, ce soir-là, qu'Adrien lança :

— Plagg, transforme-moi !

Il détacha fébrilement son bâton et regarda sa messagerie. Pas moins de trois enregistrements l'attendaient. Il lança le premier :

_Chat, c'est moi, Ladybug. Je voulais te dire à quel point je suis désolée pour l'autre soir. Je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. J'ai honte de t'avoir répondu de cette manière. Voilà, je suis désolée, et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner._

Cela s'arrêtait là. C'était déjà un bon début. Chat lança le second message :

_Chaton, c'est encore moi. Je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai parlé comme ça. Je ne me cherche pas des excuses, mais je pense que je te dois des explications. Voilà : quand tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus continuer comme ça, j'ai pensé que tu allais finir par rendre ton Miraculous. Et moi, je ne m'imagine pas me battre sans toi. Ni seule, ni avec un autre Chat. C'est toi mon partenaire, Chaton, et je n'en veux pas d'autres. Alors j'ai paniqué et j'ai refusé de t'écouter, pour éviter qu'on en arrive là. Je suis consciente que mon attitude a été égoïste et immature. Et extrêmement injuste envers toi. Voilà, tu sais tout. Je suis vraiment désolée. Pardonne-moi._

Adrien marqua une pause avant d'écouter le dernier message. Ladybug reconnaissant ses torts, ce n'était pas si courant. Au moins, il l'avait convaincue de communiquer avec son alter ego.

_Encore moi. Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai toujours pas répondu sur le fond. Alors, avant tout, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un avec qui tu te sens bien, et avec qui tu désires construire quelque chose. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible, du fond du cœur. J'espère qu'elle réalise à quel point tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Et puis, aussi, qu'elle est plus gentille et plus attentive que moi. Tu le mérites. Pour ce qui est de lui révéler ce que tu es je… je… j'aimerais qu'on prenne le temps d'en discuter tous les deux. Je… je réalise que c'est ce que tu attendais de moi dès le début et, une fois de plus, je te demande pardon d'avoir eu besoin d'une diatribe, de deux jours, et de trois messages avant d'y arriver. Je suis nulle. Je m'en veux. Pardon._

Adrien avait la gorge serrée, quand la voix de sa partenaire s'éteignit. Il retrouvait dans ce message la Ladybug qu'il avait appris à connaître chez lui : celle qui pouvait douter d'elle, qui était affectueuse… et qui l'appréciait. Il avait noté aussi qu'elle acceptait de discuter d'une éventuelle révélation. Elle faisait l'effort de ne pas se prononcer sans avoir entendu son point de vue. Ça aussi était assez rare. Enfin, il avait entendu sa peur de ne pas être pardonnée : dans la répétition, déjà, et aussi dans la voix. Même s'il ne l'avait pas lu dans ses yeux, plus tôt dans la soirée, il aurait su à quel point leur entente comptait pour elle.

Il réécouta les trois messages et se détransforma.

— C'est bon maintenant, ou tu vas continuer à faire une tête de six pieds de long ? enquêta Plagg qui était totalement étranger au concept de psychologie.

— Ça va mieux.

Adrien réfléchit. Il voulait lui répondre avant leur prochain combat – qui pouvait arriver n'importe quand – mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle puisse soupçonner qu'il savait qu'elle lui avait laissé ces message. Il décida d'attendre le matin, et alla se coucher dans le lit où s'attardait encore l'odeur de sa petite coccinelle.

Le lendemain, il prit une douche rapide et un café, avant toute chose. Puis, il se transforma, repassa les trois messages, et entreprit d'y répondre :

_Milady, je suis assez content que tu m'aies laissé ces petits mots, parce que je dois avouer que notre discussion de l'autre jour m'avait fait très mal. Je suis parti avec l'impression que je ne valais pas grand-chose à tes yeux. Après quatre ans à se battre côte à côte, c'est un peu rude. Apparemment, tu t'en es rendu compte, et cela ne reflétait pas tes pensées. Tant mieux. J'accepte tes excuses._

Il mit fin au message, resta pensif, puis relança l'enregistrement :

_Pour ce qui est du fond, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rendre mon Miraculous. Je ne te laisserai jamais seule devant le Papillon. On est une équipe. C'est ce que je t'aurais dit si tu me l'avais demandé. Et si, un jour, c'est toi qui envisages de laisser tomber, même pour les meilleures raisons du monde, n'oublie pas que je suis le premier concerné. Quand bien même tes motivations n'auraient rien à voir avec moi. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on discute de tout ça face à face. De mon côté, y'a pas d'urgence. Mais si on pouvait éviter d'attendre d'être en crise et que ça parte en sucette, ce serait bien._

Chat appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt. Il regarda son bâton, puis se mit à sourire. Aucune raison de se priver. Il enclencha l'enregistrement :

_Dis, Buguinette, j'ai quand même l'impression qu'on a un vrai problème de communication. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devait suivre une thérapie de couple ? En tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu. Allez, à la prochaine ! Bonne journée !_

oOo

À son réveil, Marinette demanda à Tikki de la transformer, mais sans illusion. Il était peu probable que Chat Noir ait écouté ses messages durant la nuit (elle avait déjà vérifié avant de se coucher). Elle fut agréablement surprise. Elle avait trois messages ! Elle n'espérait pas de réponses si tôt. Chat Noir attendait-il qu'elle le contacte ? Est-ce qu'il se transformait régulièrement depuis trois jours, à attendre qu'elle revienne vers lui ? Pourquoi avait-elle mis tant de temps à comprendre qu'elle lui devait des excuses ?

Elle écouta le premier enregistrement. Elle oscilla entre la tristesse (elle l'avait réellement blessé) et le soulagement (il acceptait ses excuses). Elle était cependant consciente que cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était pardonnée. Elle comprenait qu'il faille du temps pour oublier les propos dévalorisants qu'elle avait tenus.,

Le second message fit brûler des joues de honte. Quand elle avait pensé un jour rendre son Miraculous pour ne plus se retrouver en porte-à-faux avec celui qui partagerait sa vie, elle n'avait, pas un instant, pensé à la manière dont Chat Noir le vivrait. Ce qui était d'un égocentrisme monstre, compte tenu des propres angoisses à l'idée qu'il pourrait en faire de même. Elle était, décidément, une bien piètre partenaire.

Le dernier enregistrement lui redonna le sourire. Il lui avait réellement pardonné ! Elle n'était pas certaine de mériter un coéquipier aussi adorable, peu rancunier, et drôle. Car elle devait bien reconnaître que les deux premiers messages, par le sérieux qui lui était si peu habituel, l'avaient glacée. Chat Noir, c'était la fantaisie et l'insouciance. Lorsqu'il s'en séparait, c'est que la situation était grave.

Elle savait que tout n'était pas résolu, mais au moins le dialogue était rétabli.

_Salut Chaton. Tu es un amour, vraiment. Je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement je te suis reconnaissante. Ah, si. Je me rends compte que ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, en plus d'être déplacé, était complètement stupide. À notre âge, c'est normal de ne pas tomber sur la bonne personne du premier coup. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on est incapable d'avoir une relation sérieuse. En tout état de cause, si tu me dis que c'est sérieux, je n'ai pas à en douter. Voilà. Je sais aussi que notre secret peut nous coûter une relation. Si cette personne compte à ce point pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu la perdes par ma faute. Du coup, si tu penses que le moment est venu, il faut vraiment qu'on en discute rapidement. On peut se voir entre deux alertes si tu veux._

En début de soirée, une réponse l'attendait dans son yoyo.

_Coucou, Buguinette. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de réfléchir à ma demande. J'apprécie ta proposition. J'ai fait le point de mon côté. On a un peu de temps avant le moment où continuer à me taire sera intenable. Savoir que tu seras prête à m'écouter quand j'en aurai besoin, c'est important pour moi._

Promis, Chaton, s'engagea Marinette en son for intérieur. Je vais faire plus attention à toi.

oOo

Une nouvelle alerte akuma retentit tôt le lendemain matin :

— Non, c'est trop tôt ! gémit Marinette en se retournant dans son lit.

— Marinette, il faut y aller, insista Tikki qui savait que sa porteuse avait du mal à cette heure-là de la journée.

En ronchonnant, Marinette s'habilla à la hâte et se transforma. Elle bondit ensuite de toit en toit pour se rendre à l'endroit que son téléphone lui avait indiqué. En chemin, elle fut rejointe par une silhouette tout de noir vêtue.

— Hello, Buguinette, en forme ? demanda Chat Noir d'une voix enjouée, en adaptant son allure à la sienne. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais de tes nuits, mais je sais que tu as toujours eu du mal le matin.

— Ça n'a pas changé, reconnut Ladybug, ravie du ton amical de son coéquipier. Et toi, ça va ?

— Moi, je suis d'attaque dès l'aube. C'est mon kwami qui s'est fait tirer l'oreille.

— Chez moi, c'est le contraire. C'est elle qui me tire du lit.

Le vilain entra dans leur champ de vision, ce mit fin à leur plaisant dialogue. Comme à leur habitude, ils coopérèrent sans mal, leur coordination étant le fruit d'une longue habitude, et d'une confiance totale dans leur protection mutuelle. Le combat fut soutenu, mais ne posa pas de difficulté particulière. Le Papillon avait beaucoup de mal à se renouveler.

Chat Noir attendit que Ladybug le rejoigne sur le toit le plus proche, après la remise en état de la rue dévastée.

— C'est tout bon ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, tout est réglé. Chat…

Elle s'approcha de lui, la tête basse.

— Encore désolée, pour l'autre fois.

— C'est bon, dit-il doucement. On ne va pas rester bloqués là-desus durant des semaines. Tente juste de t'en rappeler avant de me tomber dessus, la prochaine fois.

— Oui, promis.

Il s'avança, posa la main sur son épaule, et l'embrassa sur le front.

— Ne t'en fait pas, Buguinette, on est toujours amis.

Elle le regarda. Il y avait dans ses yeux tellement de compréhension et de gentillesse, qu'elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de tendresse.

— Merci, Chaton. Ça compte énormément pour moi.

— J'espère bien ! Bon, je file, la journée ne fait que commencer.

— À bientôt, Chaton.

— À bientôt, Buguinette.

En rentrant chez elle, Ladybug repensa à la manière dont Chat Noir l'avait regardée. C'était vraiment un garçon profondément adorable. Un instant, il lui avait fait penser à Adrien.


	11. SOMMAIRE DES FINS ALTERNATIVES

Confidence pour confidence - 1 chapitre (3 500 mots)

Visite impromptue - 1 chapitre (4 700 mots)

Apprendre à s'amuser - 6 chapitres (25 000 mots)

Forme animale - 6 chapitres (17 000 mots)

Le bureau des héros - 13 chapitres (43 000 mots)

..

Merci à **Fenice** , **Annick** et **Angela** pour leur relecture

..

* * *

**Quelques liens qui pourraient vous plaire**

* * *

**Créations de fans** : mon association, qui a pour objectif de promouvoir la fanfiction ( **creationsdefans.org** )  
Si vous désirez tenir votre fanfiction entre vos mains, sous forme de livre, je peux créer la maquette qui le permettra (couverture + texte), puis il suffit de la charger sur le site de l'imprimeur en ligne lulu. com.

Ensuite, vous pourrez acheter le livre, qui est imprimé rien que pour vous, et envoyé par la poste. **Je ne gagne rien de mon côté, le coût est le prix du service de l'imprimeur**. Je peux mettre le livre à disposition seulement pour vous (je vous donne un lien) ou le mettre à disposition de tous vos lecteurs ici : lulu.com/spotlight/creationsdefans

* * *

Vous avez envie d'en apprendre davantage sur la **fanfiction en général** ? Je vous invite sur mon site _etude.fanfiction.free.fr_

* * *

Si vous aimez Harry Potter, j'ai écris un truc sympa **sur ce qui se passe durant les 19 ans qui précèdent l'épilogue** (Les Survivants/Les Bâtisseurs / Les Réformateurs / Les sorciers).

On peut le lire sur ce site, ou le télécharger sur _hp7troisquart.free.fr_ dans la partie _Téléchargement_.


End file.
